Bad Blood
by Zheraaa
Summary: They're young, they're wild, they're living life to its fullest! But never would they've thought about settling down at such a young age, much less in an arranged marriage. Broken relations, insecurities, lost familial bonds. A story of the elites seeking love and comfort, a worthy emotion lost in the search of power and fame, buried deep in order of maintaining facades. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- okay so, this is my first Naruto fanfic and I hope you all will like this. I got this idea while watching Taylor Swift's bad blood. Hehe. There's another story I still haven't finished but I won't leave it unfinished. It's just that this idea won't leave my mind so to get rid of it, I wrote this!**

 **Enjoy!**

Bad Blood

Chapter 1-You mean nothing to me-

* * *

There were white and red balloons filled with helium touching all over the ashen ceiling of the hotel room. The room itself was filled with rose petals, balloons and ribbons. It was as if someone was getting ready to propose someone or the place was being decorated for a couple's honeymoon.

A black haired girl took out a strawberry cake from a box that had 'I love you' written on them and decorated it with candles. There was a sound of a bell ringing and the girl looked up at the door with a bright smile on her face. She jogged all the way to the door and opened it to let the blonde haired boy, who was nervous and confused, in.

Uzumaki Naruto took in the decorations of the hotel room and he could already guess what was about to come and the aftermath of it. He gulped loudly and looked at the smiling girl from the corner of his eyes.

"Ka-Kana-chan-" the said girl put a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"No no. let me speak first." She withdrew her finger and dropped her gaze to the floor while her cheeks began to color. "Na-Naruto-kun… let's get mar-"

"OH MY GOD! The toilet! Where's the toilet?!" he screamed cutting her off and grabbed his rear as he desperately searched for the toilet.

"Huh?" Kana looked up in confusion, not knowing that he was faking it and quickly showed him the bathroom.

Naruto sat on the toilet and took out his mobile phone. Searching through the contacts for someone capable enough to help him, he selected the person he trusts most and sent him a text message.

Xxxx

Uchiha Sasuke walked over to one of the tables in one of his friend's hotel's café, where a girl with bright red hair was sitting. He walked in full grace like the Uchiha men does and pulled the chair with a loud screech while the girl stared at him, unblinking. As if he might disappear if she even moved her eyeballs to a side.

"So…." She began nervously when Sasuke showed no signs of speaking up. "I see that this's the first time you ever agreed to a blind date." She laughed nervously but Sasuke just sat there staring at her with his hands in his pockets.

"I-I'm Karin. My mother was very pleased when you agreed to see me." Karin took a sip from her ice coffee and put some loose strands of red hair behind her ear. "Thank you for coming, Sasuke-kun. Since you came all the way here…then…that means…you see me as woman enough to actually consider having a...uh…relationship with me. A-actually I-I waited for a long time for this moment too. I have really really really liked you." She lowered her gaze to her lap and bit her lip, waiting for some sort of answer like, 'I'm glad you feel the same way' or 'then we should start dating right away'.

"So?" his cold, monotonous reply sent her expectations shattering right then and there.

"Huh?" she looked up confused.

"So?" he repeated again, his face giving off nothing.

"S-so? So why don't we go out like our parents want?" she smiled brightly.

"I think you're mistaken." He spoke remaining as calm as he first sat there.

"Huh?" the red haired girl raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't come to meet you." He took out his mobile and stared at the text message he got.

"I-I think you're the one who's mistaken, Sasuke-kun. Our parents set this time and date for us to meet each other and introduce ourselves and get to know each other better. That's why you came here."

"I didn't come here to meet you." Sasuke said again. It was like he was some sort of programmed robot.

"Then why did you sit here?" Karin was about to explode with so many questions filling up her mind and it was annoying when his answer was so short and unexplained.

"Because this was the only chair that was free." He replied coldly and stood up while Karin scanned the crowded café then back at him, confused as why he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Since the person I came to meet is asking for me I should take my leave." He turned around but Karin grabbed his arm and Sasuke turned to look at her with a raised brow.

"What about me?" she asked with a faint blush on her cheeks as she inhaled Sasuke's manly cologne.

"You?" Sasuke asked and Karin nodded with high expectation of taking her with him. "I don't have any interest in you. I never wanted to meet you and you're ugly." Those words came down hitting on her with so much power Karin felt like she was just hammered down to the spot where she was standing right now and before she could control herself, she grabbed her glass of iced coffee and splashed it on _the_ Uchiha Sasuke's face and stormed away, leaving the people nearby to gape at them.

Sasuke clutched his jaws tightly and took out a handkerchief and tapped his face dry. He walked out of the café and into the lobby where the elevator was. Exercising his jaw a bit for talking so long, he stepped inside and took out his mobile when it vibrated for the fourth time since he entered the café.

Message 1

 _Dude! Save me! I think this woman wants to marry me! I'm only 18 man! I got my whole life ahead of me! Save me bro!_

Message 2

 _Hurry up dude! This is Neji's hotel. Room 4010. I don't want to die yet!_

Message 3

 _Why aren't you coming Sasuke? I'm trapped in the bathroom._

Message 4

 _HURRY UP BASTARD! I'M SAVING YOUR ASS TOO YOU KNOW! I HEARD YOU GOT A BLIND DATE_

Sighing, he pressed the button to the 20th floor. Though he wouldn't ever dare to say it loud, he was grateful for Naruto's timing of trouble.

Naruto sat on the toilet hugging his legs as he waited for Sasuke to come. Though there wasn't any reply, Naruto knew Sasuke would come as he perfectly knew the time of Sasuke's blind date and he knew way too perfectly how much Sasuke hated those. Because of his cold stoic attitude, every blind date he ever went so far, he ended coming with his clothes soaked wet. It was either a water shower or a coffee shower. And what he got this time, Naruto had yet to see.

"Naruto-kun?" he nearly jumped off of the toilet when he heard kana's voice coming out of the bathroom. That once sweet voice now sounded like the perfect invitation to hell. "Are you ok in there?"

"N-No… I think I'm having ba-bad cons-constipation." He replied sounding as perfect as a person having the worst case of constipation.

"O-oh. Would you like me to get some me-" Kana was cut off by the doorbell and Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. "Did you order room service, Naruto-kun?" she asked as she walked over to the door.

"Ah yeah. The best room service ever." He flushed the toilet, washed his hands clean and got out of the bathroom with the largest grin on his face only to be greeted by a Sasuke who was soaked wet and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Coffee?" he asked trying his best not to crack up at the strong odor.

"Yeah." The ebony haired man replied and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Naruto-kun? Who is this person?" Kana asked taking Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke." Naruto replied carelessly as Sasuke flopped down on the couch and put his legs up on the coffee table where Kana had kept the cake.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed in fear that her cake might get ruined and as if knowing that she was scared her cake might get destroyed, he kicked it _accidently_ and sent it flying to the ground as he watched the horrified expression on Kana's face.

"Oh no Sasuke! You're a bad boy." Naruto leaned against the wall and scolded playfully and watched in utter excitement as Sasuke began to pop the balloons.

"Excuse me mister!" Kana shouted with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Honest mistake." Sasuke mumbled stoically and leaned back in the couch.

"Naruto-kun…." Kana whimpered and before she could even say a word, Naruto grabbed his mobile and screamed into it.

"Yes MOM! I'm on my way." He emphasized the person he was speaking and left the room without even looking back once.

"Excuse me mister!" Kana shouted when Sasuke stood up. "What are you going to do?" she asked even though Sasuke didn't look at her as he stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"What are _you_ going to do?" he asked instead.

"Huh?" Kana asked confused.

"You just got dumped." He answered her and left the room, not even bothering to look back at the girl who was grasping the words he just uttered.

Sasuke walked out. Annoyed. That's why he doesn't like women. That was why he doesn't see girls as women. Women as in someone whom he could start a relationship with. Including his mother. They wouldn't understand anything that was left unexplained. They wouldn't know just through action. Each and every word has to be explained thoroughly, from letter to letter for them to understand. And he was never a person of words. It was annoying to speak so much and it was annoying to even try speaking. He had always thought that his mother understood him. But he was so wrong when she decided to send him on blind dates when he was only seventeen. And those dates had been going on for a year. He was eighteen now. Wasn't it enough time for her to realize that he wasn't going to start a relationship? Wasn't it enough for her to know that he wasn't interested? He had been ditching those dates ever since the first one and those dates he couldn't because of his father's influence, he gave it a try only to come back soaked wet.

His mother had kept on saying that it was for the good of the company; The Uchiha Enterprises. Those girls all came from the wealthiest families in the country and his father had always said that they were good backing for the company. Was his marriage a business transaction? His brother, Itachi Uchiha was married to the only daughter of the largest broadcasting company in Japan and they have been advertising the Uchiha Enterprises pretty well. Wasn't that enough? Why ask him to marry the person they want to. Even before his brother's marriage, his family company was the largest conglomerate in the country. The leading business in Japan, famous throughout Asia and a rising company throughout the whole world. Wasn't that enough already? What more does his parents want? The world? Using their own sons?

"That was close man." Naruto gave a pat on his back when he met the blonde who was waiting in the lobby.

"That's what happens to those who can't keep still." A new voice spoke and Sasuke looked up at the brown haired, pearl eyed boy who was about the same age as him. "Uchiha." He greeted with his hands in his pockets.

"Hyuga." Sasuke greeted back.

Hyuga Neji. His family business's the leading hoteliers in the country run by his father and his twin brother. They're on par with his family except the Uchiha's business rage was much wider and have been rich from generations to generations, so were the Hyugas.

"Man, girls are always troublesome." A guy with spiky black hair spoke from the couch, sitting in a lazy position.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto jogged over to his other friend and began a one-sided chat.

Nara Shikamaru was the genius everyone knows very well. His family runs the leading IT and technology business in the country and their inventions were on par with worldwide companies.

Well, Naruto was Naruto. No one actually knows where he gets his hyper-active and geeky attitude, since his parents were so well mannered and father being the president of the country and mother being the most beautiful person in the country and running the leading modeling agency. In short, they were the country's richest brats going to the country's most prestigious high school where only the elite of the elites were able to step foot in.

"I can't believe school starts next Monday." Naruto began his usual whine that goes on for ages and the others would always take their headsets out and listen to music at full volume so that even when Naruto whines at his highest pitch, they won't hear.

Xxxx

One week later…..

 _"All passengers on board."_ The speakers in the airplane screeched. _"Please tighten your seatbelts. We will be landing on Haneda Airport very soon."_

The announcement repeated again but the rosy haired girl in the business class didn't even bother to tighten the belt around her. Why bother when she's eventually going to unbuckle it and walk away like she never even wrapped it around her.

When they landed, she heaved a sigh and smoothed her airport wear of a black mini-cape dress and black thick platform boots with silver studs on the heel and a matching clutch bag. For the final touch, she took out a hand mirror from her bag and inspected her eyeliner and lip gloss and hair that was styled into a low messy side-bun. Smiling heartedly at her appearance, she wore a pair of Ray ban wayfarer, one of the brands she modeled for in the US, concealing her emerald eyes.

Upon coming out of the arrival gates, she spotted her name written on a sheet of pink paper and walked over to the person holding it and left her luggage with a kind smile.

"Welcome home, Haruno-sama." The man in a black suit greeted with a polite bow.

"Just Sakura will do." She smiled at him again and the man, who supposedly was her chauffer showed her the way to the car and she walked away with him, ignoring the amused glances and jealous glares sent her way.

The view she received from the window was much prettier than what she had always seen in the US. It was spring and the season for her to shine bright. The cherry blossoms at either side of the road were enough to send her curiosity to its peak. She wanted to explore each and every corner of her hometown. She wanted to turn every rock and flutter all the flowers and trees. But she knew she won't be that free and her face fell at that thought. There was still school and other classes her mother would surely force her to attend.

Her parents had always given whatever she wanted and everything beyond it. Her father owns the largest bank in the country while her mother own the largest fashion business in the fashion industry; Sakura, which was where she got her name from. She always felt that it was very strange for them to fulfill her wishes almost immediately. It was enough to spoil her but she was glad she wasn't snobbish or spoilt. She was glad that she was a kind person who wants to help others not harm them or threaten with money and show off her wealth.

She stood at the gates for a minute to examine her house. It was in baby pink and white. One of her mother's creative designs with a fountain in between the front gates and front door. The calming odor of garden flowers and herbs entered her nostrils and took away the feel of her jetlag. Definitely, home was the best place in the whole world.

"Sakura-chan!" the sweet voice of her mother compelled her to turn towards the front door of the Haruno household. She ran towards the warm embrace of her beautiful mother and hugged her tightly till she could feel her bones. "Oh Sakura dear, you're crushing me." He mother laughed and her father gave a pat on her head.

"I'm home, mom." She grinned brightly and took off her sunglass.

"Welcome home." Both her mother and father said in unison.

"Come on in." *Bara said to her daughter as she took her hand and walked inside the house. (*Bara means rose and since Sakura means cherry blossom I thought I'd give her mom a flower name too-reason why in the upcoming chapters.)

The interior has changed to more extravagant since she last saw the house. There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the living room and the TV was much larger and more flat than the last one they had. The sofas were in turquoise green color with an oval shaped glass coffee table and the floor was decorated in high quality marble, she could see herself clearly in it, like a mirror.

Taking the stairs to the first floor where her room and her part of the house was, Sakura saw the most beautiful view in her whole life. Through the French doors in the living room, she saw a crystal clear pool but what caught her attention most was the ocean. Her living room was heaven. There was no need for air conditioning. The natural air, pure breeze sent Goosebumps throughout her body. Sighing in pure content, she walked to the other side of the large living room, noticing the pink sofas and couch with auburn cushions on them and framed pictures of her and her family all over the wall and a large flat-screen TV with the sound system, to her room.

Though it was only three in the afternoon, her room was dark. Turning the lights on, she gasped in surprise. Right beside the door was a king bed and on the wall was a large picture of her sitting on a wooden chair with a red dress and her hair on her shoulder with her gaze locked downwards and a gentle smile on her coral lips. Next to the bed was a matching night stand. In front, was a walk-in closet with numerous clothes hanging and designer bags and expensive shoes at the racks. There was a small study too and the walls were painted in pink and decorated with ebony Sakura tree drawings. The room was so her. It was beautiful and air conditioning provided the room with the smell of berries and flowers. This was a place she'll never get bored with.

Sighing happily, she went to the bathroom and took an hour-long bath before coming out and wearing a pair of black yoga pants with an oversized shirt. Wrapping a towel around her hair, she descended downstairs for dinner.

"You look happy." Her mother commented with a small smile.

"Uh-huh. I love being home." She took the seat next to her father and began her dinner.

"Are you ready to go to school?" her father started up a conversation.

"I'm still jetlagged but I think I'll manage with some rest." Sakura replied honestly.

"Very well then." Her father handed her an envelope which she took out the contents curiously. It was a welcome card from Konoha High, the most prestigious school in the land.

Deciding to keep a low profile until she graduates, Sakura decided to take rest until school begins knowing that her mother had prepared everything she needs.

xxxx

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a start when something irritating began to ring from her night stand. With an irritated huff, she cracked her neck to a side and noticed an alarm clock.

"Mom…." She groaned and turned the alarm off and went back to sleep drawing the cover over her head.

"Oh my god!" she sat up straight, startled. "School."

In a rush, she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth furiously and walked out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet. Putting the bathrobe on, she dried her hair and straightened it while she searched for the school uniform in the walk-in closet.

She looked pretty beautiful in the uniform; a patterned, pleated royal blue skirt with a white button down shirt and a bow tie for girls that matches with the skirt and a blue blazer with two front-pockets and the school badge on the left side. In order to keep a low profile, Sakura plaited her hair and wore a black headband and black stockings underneath her skirt with black shoes that had no heel. She felt confident now. Even wearing a headband. Her trauma for being bullied in kindergarten until middle school for having a large forehead and a flat chest was long overcome with. She became a model and showed everyone how beautiful of a woman she was and gradually, as she grew, her forehead became average and she even grew a chest. All her body needed was time. And with time, she was confident that she will be able to compete with Uzumaki Kushina, the most beautiful woman in the country, in the beauty category.

Shaking off the unwanted thoughts, she adjusted the oversized black framed spectacles and walked over to the garage and decided to pick what to ride or drive to school. There was the pink convertible her mother bought for her 18th birthday and the red Aston martin 77 her dad bought for her on the same day and then there was the pink bike _she_ bought. Smiling lightly she put her white backpack with pink French kittens on it, in the basket and drove off to her new school.

Sakura Haruno parked her bicycle and gazed at her new school. It was definitely the place where only the riches go. The architecture and design itself gives off the wealthy atmosphere. Looking at the students, they don't really care about each other as they walked or drove with a chauffeur or rode their own bikes or motorcycles and Sakura felt relieved that nobody cares about others' business.

She received her schedules and walked towards her classroom about like 20 minutes as she waited for the homeroom teacher to come and sign in. nobody even said a word when he came late and just like she thought, nobody really cares. She sent a small smile and a hi to the red haired girl who was walking beside her but the girl shrugged and walked even faster.

She could hear the excited chats and teachers teaching their lessons as she followed their homeroom teacher whom he introduced as Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi asked the two girls to wait outside as he slid the door open and-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU BIG FART!" Sakura blinked while the red haired girl rolled her eyes. "You're late!"

"Sorry Naruto." He apologized scratching his grey hair and spoke up. "We have two new transferees today. Come in." he said politely and Karin walked inside in a runway fashion with her skirt shorter than it should be and Sakura adjusted her specs before going in. there were 'oohs' and 'wows' coming from the class.

"Introduce yourselves please."

"I'm Uzumaki Karin." There were murmurs coming from everyone and Karin cleared her throat to gain attention. "You're correct. Uzumaki as in Kushina-san's brothers' daughter so that makes that idiot over there my cousin." She pointed to the blonde-haired hyperactive. "And hello Sasuke-kun." She greeted the Uchiha prince super sweetly.

Upon hearing his name, Sasuke turned his head from the window and what greeted him surprised him though he didn't show it. Uzumaki Karin, the girl he dumped at their blind date has had a complete transformation. Her long curly hair was now straightened and cut equal to shoulder length though the spectacles still remained. He growled inwardly and turned his attention back to the scenery outside the window.

"Aww Karin-chan! You finally came! I was waiting for like forever." some girls greeted her with sparkling eyes and Karin walked over to her seat in front of Sasuke.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura mumbled as she took in the extravagance of the class.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Please call me Sakura." She bent on her hips to bow in greeting and the class cracked up laughing. _Low profile low profile Sakura._ So far so good. Nobody was interested in her by the look on everyone's faces.

"Welcome to Konoha High, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted waving his hands in the air. Or maybe one was.

Her seat was in the second row, beside a pearly eyed girl with lavender hair and in front of her was a blonde with amazing baby blue eyes while the brunette beside her sent her a small smile.

"I-I'm Hinata." The lavender haired girl introduced herself. Sakura noticed that she was a shy and yet a sweet girl with a caring demeanor.

"I'm Sakura." She greeted back with a smile of her own.

"I'm Tenten." The brown haired girl turned around to face her and shot her a huge grin. She waited for the blonde haired girl to introduce herself but when she didn't; Sakura mentally shrugged and readied herself for the class.

The classes until lunch were all very good and interesting for her. Though, there were sometimes Naruto would make the whole class crack up laughing to tears, the students all were much disciplined. Unlike a school where only the rich goes.

Sakura was invited to eat lunch with Hinata and Tenten and they gave her a tour of the school afterwards.

She had learned that Hinata's family owns a famous hotel line and her cousin, Neji seems to be Tenten's one-year-long crush and Tenten's family owns a world-wide restaurant. They were coming back to their lockers to get their books for the next subject when she spotted Karin and her friends who have attended Konoha High before her.

"What's going on?" she asked taking a step closer but Tenten stopped her.

"Don't bother. They never stop." Tenten looked angry as she turned to her locker and entered her passcode.

"Stop what?" Sakura asked not really understanding and confused why Tenten looked angry.

"They bully Ino-san every other day." Hinata replied in her ever soft voice.

"Bully?" Sakura repeated. "Why?"

"Apparently she lied to everyone that her father owns a famous floral business. She lied about her dad having a floral shop in almost all the cities." Tenten explained avoiding facing Sakura.

"We were really close and when that truth was revealed she shut us out. She never spoke to us." Hinata lowered her gaze.

"How do you know that she lied?" Sakura looked back at Ino who was being slammed to the locker by Karin. Looks like she even joined the bully squad.

"We have a camp every year. And each parent is supposed to pay for tickets, accommodation or equipment and stuff like that. And Ino-san had told everyone that her father was going to pay for the tickets, everyone's you know…the whole class. But her father never showed up at the parent-teacher meeting. And those girls found out that Ino-san only lives with her mother." Hinata explained sadly.

Sakura clenched her fists so hard her knuckles went white. She gritted her teeth and glared at the girls who were either poking her shoulder and slamming her to the locker or rolling locks of blonde hair onto their finger and clutching it hard as incoherent words flew out of their mouths. She knew how that felt. She knew how much that hurt. Not bothering to listen to Hinata's and Tenten's protests, Sakura walked over to Ino and the girls surrounding her and stopped Karin's hand from reaching Ino's hair.

"Who are you?" Karin chuckled mockingly and Sakura, instead of giving an answer, shoved the redhead's hand away.

"You dare…" one of Karin's friends began.

"No, _You_ dare to bully someone whom you have no business with?!" she gritted her teeth and glared hard at the girls. Ino looked up confused, her baby blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears and hair like a mess.

"Hey pinkie. Get out of our face." One with black hair raised her hand and poked Sakura on the shoulder, hard enough to make her take a step backwards. Sakura scoffed and shoved her away and pinned her to a locker by her collar, the sound of the girl's back hitting the metal gaining everyone's attention.

"Haru!" Karin and her other friends gasped.

"You don't know anything, bitch. She completely deceived us." Haru struggled under Sakura's firm grip. "SHE LIED TO US!" she screamed out of frustration when Sakura showed no intention of letting go.

"What's wrong 'bout lying?" Sakura asked calmly. "HUH?!" she shouted at her face, slamming Haru once more into the locker and the other girls who were with her took a step back. "It's not like you guys have never lied to anyone before. It's not like you guys couldn't go to the camp because her dad didn't pay. It's not like you gave her a chance to explain!" she shouted again and the hall went silent. She was pouring down her feelings and it affected everyone around them. They realized the wrong they have done in not protecting Ino and not giving her a chance to explain. This girl was only hours-old at the school and yet she looked so influential and she looked so damn scary when angry.

"So…" Sakura let go of Haru's collar. "Don't you dare touch a hair on her head!" she warned and walked away, dragging Ino behind her.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he watched the pink haired girl dragging the blonde to god knows where.

"That girl has a temper." Neji spoke up as he got up from his position of leaning on the corridor railing.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked leaving the spot.

"I don't know. That redhead was the girl Sasuke dumped. I think he's avoiding her." Neji let out his thoughts.

"She's here to create trouble, I guess." Shikamaru took out his mobile to check the time and let out a sigh. "Revenge. How troublesome."

Xxxx

Sakura looked up at the mirror and scanned her soaked face. The cool water seemed to wash away all her anger. Drying her face, she sighed.

"What happened to laying low, Sakura?" she asked herself.

But that wasn't important right now. She wouldn't stay still if there's injustice. Even if it means having a chaotic school life and being the most talked and gossiped subject of the year. She can have a peaceful life during the holidays and after graduation.

* * *

 **A/N- this is kind of like the introduction. A very long one at that :P hahah. I hope minna-san will not stop reading this story. Please review and give me your thoughts so that I can improve my writing. I hope you all liked this story. Have a good day!**

 **I am** ** _not_** **a native English speaker so forgive me for any mistakes and I got no beta either.**

 **So, until next time, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thank you for those who reviewed followed and viewed. Thank you for favorite(ing). And sorry for the late late update.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bad blood

Chapter -2 ~We will never bE~

* * *

Sakura looked up at the mirror and scanned her soaked face. The cool water seemed to wash away all her anger. Drying her face, she sighed.

"What happened to laying low, Sakura?" she asked herself.

But that wasn't important right now. She wouldn't stay still if there's injustice. Even if it means having a chaotic school life and being the most talked and gossiped subject of the year. She can have a peaceful life during the holidays or after graduation.

"Why did you do it?" Ino asked in a low voice but Sakura didn't fail to notice her clenched fists.

"I don't know." She let out a sigh. "Why did I do it?" she looked at the mirror as her childhood memories flooded in. noticing the nostalgic expression Sakura had on her face, Ino turned to face her and narrowed her eyes.

"Has this…" she hesitated. "Has this happened to you?" the words just jumped out before she could stop herself and Ino bit her lip, holding her breath.

"Yeah…" Sakura smiled from the corner of her lips and looked at Ino. "Maybe that was why I saved you."

"Anyways, thanks for what you did." She turned back to the mirror and began taming her messed up hair. "But I hope you won't do that again." She spoke in a serious tone and Sakura looked at her in confusion while Ino only sighed looking at her confused expression.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Sakura could only smile at that. Like she had thought earleir, Ino was a kind person at heart. She may even make a great friend. But before she could say anything, Tenten and Hinata strolled in with super worried expressions of their faces.

"Ino!" Tenten grabbed the blonde's shoulders and examined her for any injuries. "You little witch!" she cursed and gave a playful push on the blonde's shoulder. "Why? Why did you shut us out?! We were best friends!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. Knowing you, I stopped talking with you guys. I was kind of relieved when you didn't speak with me after all that." Ino explained in a low voice.

"Ino-san…" Hinata could feel her eyes stinging as she wondered if she was even worth being her friend. She didn't even do anything to help her.

"I don't think they'll bother you anymore, Ino." Sakura said leaning against the counter.

"They won't." Ino said strongly. "They'll bother _you_ , Sakura." There was concern in her eyes but she tried not to show it.

"I can take care of myself." She smiled at them.

"We will be with you." Tenten and Hinata said in unison and smiled at each other.

"Thanks." Sakura gave them one of her own.

It was good to have such nice people around. It had truly been a while since she was acknowledged as a real friend. When in US, it was either for her money or to get famous through her. She was like an object. She was treated like an object. Well, it might be that all of them were heirs to wealthy companies. As that thought crossed her mind, the things Haru said earlier resurfaced.

"Oh yeah." She turned to the girls. Being who she was, Sakura knew she won't be able to hold her curiosity in. "But why did you lie about your father?" with that being said, a sigh escaped Ino's shapely lips as crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"It wasn't a lie." It took everyone by surprise and Ino chuckled. "My parents got a divorce." She lowered her head and the others nodded in understanding. "Though my dad said to tell him if I need anything…" she stopped and let out another sigh. "After I saw him hit mom on the face, I didn't want to talk to him. So I didn't tell him anything about the camp or the parent-teacher meeting."

"Oh…" the three girls nodded and jumped up when the bell rang.

"Let's go." Tenten grabbed Ino's hand and gestured the other two to follow them.

Grabbing her spectacles, Sakura quickly left with Hinata. When they entered the class, Karin and her friends glared daggers at them but the four girls walked in and sat on their seats as if they weren't in the classroom, as if nothing happened minutes ago. The ignorance hit Haru on the sensitive nerve but Karin held her down as she thought of a strategy to attack the roseate. Based on her instincts, Karin decided that Sakura wasn't someone to be taken lightly. She had seen her influence and how it affects the people around them. And if she tried a bit more, Sakura could have the majority of school on her side. Narrowing her eyes at Sakura, she decided to play carefully. This wasn't a game she wasn't going to lose.

The students all settled down when a teacher with midnight locks walked in. scanning the classroom carefully, she pointed to the two empty seats behind Karin. But before anyone could answer, the doors opened and the never-admitting best friends walked in. Sasuke didn't even bother to greet the teacher as he walked casually to his seat with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo sensei! Sorry for being late. We had lunch out of school today. You should-"

"Never mind, Naruto. Get in." the teacher cut him off sternly.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto hopped over to his seat beside Sasuke and sent Sakura one of his goofy grins on the way.

The rest of the day was unusually quiet for the ruckus that happened that day. Not caring much, Sakura waved her goodbyes to her new friends and walked over to the parking zone where she parked her bike. Walking with it in her arms, she stopped to put her backpack in the basket but froze when a strong wind blew, flaring her skirt skywards. Looking up, she glared dangerously at the spiky head of the raven haired driver who turned the corner and onto the busy street of Tokyo.

"Bastard." She mumbled under her breath and walked over to the gates and drove off in the direction of her home.

Uchiha Sasuke parked his black Ferrari convertible on the front yard of the Uchiha mansion and threw the keys at the butler a soon as he stepped out of the car. Walking inside the house in his casual stance of hands in his pockets, Sasuke noticed that there were a lot of maids and servants running around the house, cleaning here, cleaning there and changing that door, changing this door or changing the color and paints or the antiques and the flower pots and vases or the sofas and cushions. Not really giving a care about what's going on in the house, he walked over to the stairs that led to the next floor only to be stopped by his mother's sing-song voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" he turned around with an annoyed expression. "Uh-uh." She waved a finger indicating that his expression disappointed her.

"How's school?" she asked taking his arm and leading him into the living room where his sister-in-law, Uchiha Mika was.

"I guess it was the usual." Mikoto answered for her own question when Sasuke showed no sign of responding.

"There's something I need to ask you. Sit." Sasuke did as he was told without a word and sent Mika a nod, acknowledging her presence.

"I have found the perfect date for you for the Uchiha Enterprises' anniversary party." Sasuke growled inwardly as a part of him expected something like that though he kept a cool expression on the outside.

"I want you to go on a date with her." Mikoto went on and on, not noticing the sudden change in her son's aura. "Ok?"

"Mom…" Sasuke began.

"She's an interesting girl. I think she'll make a fine fiancée." Sasuke got up as soon as those were out of his mother's mouth and turned to leave. "It's tomorrow evening. You'll be meeting at the same place you met Karin-chan. Understood, son?" Mikoto informed at her son's retreating back.

"I think she'll quite be the woman for Sasuke-kun." Mika spoke looking at the picture of the girl Mikoto spoke of. "Don't you think so, mother?" Mika took in the girl's elegant figure and long, straight bubblegum hair and stunning emerald eyes.

"I think so too." Mikoto agreed with a smile.

Sasuke closed the door to his room loudly and let out an exasperated sigh. Running a frustrated hand through his midnight locks, he walked over to his walk-in closet at the other end of the room and took off his school shirt. It was annoying enough to see Karin's slobbering face and annoying red hair without his mother nagging about blind dates every hour and so. He took off his shoes and socks and flopped down on the king-sized bed, on his back. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to take his mind off of the annoying reality only to come back and think about what his mother had said with the pressure increasing tenfold every time he thought about it.

"Fiancée…huh?" he mumbled and chuckled at himself for having such pathetic luck. He might as well spend the rest of his life in a mental hospital rather than going and getting engaged with someone whom he barely knows.

Sakura parked her bike in the garage and noticed both her parent's car parked at the front of the door. Frowning deeply she made her way towards the front door and noticed a pretty woman, other than her mother come out of the house. Thinking that she was one of her mother's acquaintances she watched the woman leave the Haruno residence in a rush as if trying to run away from something. Shrugging it off, she entered the house with a happy smile on her face, glad to be home. Safe from everything.

"I'm ho…"

"WHO IS SHE?!" her mother's scream froze her in the middle of the living room. Taking careful steps towards her parent's room, she looked at her fighting parents through the small slit between the door and the doorframe, careful not to get discovered by her parents.

"Who is she?" *Bara asked more calmly and Sakura could see her father let out a sigh.

"She isn't anyone who you're suspecting, honey." Her father assured her calmly though his words didn't sound very genuine.

"I'm asking you who she is, god damn it!" her mother cried in frustration. This wasn't something new to her. Whenever she came back to home on holidays, she could hear her parents fighting every now and then. It was a different reason every time. The reason this time, she has yet to find out.

"This isn't the first time I saw her." her mother spoke up when her father didn't show any signs of replying. "Who is she?" she asked again and Sakura felt the hurt in her voice.

"I-I don't think you want to know." Mr. Haruno replied a bit hesitantly and looked away from his wife.

"So it's true then." *Bara nodded as tears rolled down her face. "She was your mistress." Sakura's eyes went wide and her whole being began to shake. "She's the woman you've been going to behind my back." Her mother's voice cracked and she could feel her eyes stinging.

How could her father do something like this?!

"Y-you knew about it?" her father looked at her mother in surprise.

"What? For twelve years you have been seeing that woman and you thought I wouldn't know?" *Bara said in a low voice. She was clearly baffled by her husband's attitude. "I'm not a fool!" she cried raising her hands in the air.

Sakura clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms as she listened to her parent's conversation. It was heart breaking, really. Why did her mother put up with him for so long?

"I tried to keep up with you for the past twelve years." Her mother began again, in a low voice that was barely audible to her ears. "But…" she shook her head and wiped her tears. "…I don't think I can keep up anymore."

Sakura's head shot up to look at her. _A divorce?!_

"What are you saying, Bara?!" her father demanded in a strong voice.

"I want a divorce." *Bara decided firmly.

The tears rolled down her face without any mercy. All this time, she had thought her mother was a happy wife despite the quarrels they have all the time. She thought that it was normal to fight among couples. But she didn't know that things were this serious. She didn't know that her mother was living with a broken heart. She didn't know that feeling when someone you love dearly betrays you.

"Sakura's all grown up now." She looked at her mother with tear-filled eyes. "She won't need us anymore."

That was enough for her for the time being. She turned around and walked away, taking the stairs to her room. She closed the door to her room quietly and leaned against it. Things were just getting so ugly.

"What about you, mom?" she mumbled to herself as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face.

Sakura stepped out of her room just in time for dinner. She noticed the blank expression on her parent's faces as she walked into the dining room. Her mother flashed a huge grin at her, as if nothing had happened. She could only roll her eyes at that and feel sorry for her mother. How hard must it be to pretend like you're happiest person in the whole world when your insides were being torn apart?

"What's making you so happy, mom?" Sakura asked casually as the housemaid filled the table with food.

"What?" *Bara looked at her daughter innocently. Enough to fool her if she hadn't heard them fighting. "Aren't I just being normal?"

"Whatever." Sakura began her dinner without further questions.

"There's something you need to know, Sakura." She stopped eating but didn't look up when her father spoke.

"Yeah, I forgot about it." She looked up when her mother joined in.

"What?"

"You have a date tomorrow." Both her parents replied at the same time. Sakura could only blink.

"D-date?" she repeated and her mother nodded in super excitement.

"Yup. You'll be totally surprised." She could hear the sincere excitement in her mother's voice and it made her feel guilty to refuse. Nodding slowly, not caring about who she was going to meet she replied.

"Ok, let's give it a try."

"Really?" her mother's eyes lit up and squealed lightly and her father sent her a satisfied nod.

"I'm sure you won't regret this."

The rest of the dinner went on smoothly with her mother speaking excitedly about her blind date careful not to tell her who he was and Sakura didn't mind much. It was only a date. She could just go and have a drink and come back. It wasn't like she was going to marry that guy whom she had her first date with. A blind date, at that.

XXXX

Promising himself to ditch the blind date, Uchiha Sasuke walked into his classroom. It was the usual. If he were to describe the atmosphere of the class room in one word, it'd be _annoying._ Well, basically everything was annoying for him. How his seatmate keeps nagging about the new girl whom he thought was hot though he didn't even send her a glance, was very annoying. He felt like she wasn't even worth it. Well, none of the girls were worth his time, gaze or most importantly, _love._ And how all the females in the whole school, no scratch that, the whole country drools at the mere sight was more and damn annoying.

"Sasuke bastard!" Naruto whispered nudging the Uchiha heir on the ribs but the raven haired teen didn't even bother looking at him. "It's Sakura-chan! Oh my gosh! She looks hot or what. Man, I wish I could be her-"

"Shut up." Sasuke said through gritted teeth while Neji and Shikamaru snickered from the row beside them, where their seats were.

"You should give up your sweet dream, Naruto." Shikamaru joined the two.

"I think Sasuke doesn't like it when you talk like that about pinkie." Neji teased the two and smirked, enjoying Sasuke's expression-less glare. The two had some sort of mutual feeling when it came to being expression-less and stoic; hence, Neji must have known what it meant as he sent a very amused smirk.

It was already lunch and Sakura wondered why time had been flying so fast. She guessed that she was too busy concentrating in her class and not like goofing around like the others were. Though she was rich, she was completely aware of the word 'bankruptcy' and how scary it could be. She'd do her own part in protecting her parent's companies. And when that thought crossed her mind, she thought back to the fight her parents had yesterday. What would happen if her parents were to divorce for real? Who would she go with?

"Obviously mom!" she clenched her fists and decided and blinked when something hit her head.

A yellowish liquid began to fall from her hair, ruining the glass of her spectacles. She glared up at the first floor and saw Haru's retreating back. Growling lowly under her breath Sakura strolled over to her locker and grabbed her spare uniform and shut the locker as loud as she could, startling everyone who was standing beside their lockers.

Karin and her friends were already there when she walked into the toilet with the cracked egg on her head falling onto her shoulders, ruining her uniform. The girls covered their noses and giggled as they walked out of the toilet. Sighing, Sakura un-plaited her hair and took off her specs and began to wash her hair and specs. The smell was so gross she felt like she could throw up anytime. She took her uniform into one of the stalls and changed quickly before the bell rings.

"Have you seen Sakura?" she heard Ino's voice as she was changing.

"Nope." Tenten replied. "Maybe she went out of school for lunch."

"I'm here." Sakura said as she stepped out with the spoiled uniform in her hands and her hair dripping wet.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Ino and Tenten cried while Hinata gasped.

"Cracked an egg on my head." Sakura chuckled and began to wash the dirtied spot of her uniform. "So childish."

"Who did?" Tenten demanded.

"Karin?" Ino asked with as much force.

"No. Haru did." Sakura replied simply.

"Are you ok, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Of course!" Sakura replied cheerfully but the three girls felt a deadly aura coming from her. " _I'm_ ok but no one messes with the clothes I wear." She said through gritted teeth and squeezed every drop of water out of the shirt. She'd like to rip their pretty hair off of their heads but it'd only make the situation worse so, she decided to stay calm and see how far they go.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten could only look at her through the mirror. They knew she had a foul temper that was dangerously explosive. But looking at her, hair always plaited and eyes covered in oversized specs, she didn't look like she'd care very much about her clothes. But she was a girl, nevertheless. A mysterious one at that. No one knows who her family is or what they do and it could be a positive reason for Haru and others to pick on her.

The next class was only for the heirs. Heirs to wealthy companies. The business management class. And Sakura being the only daughter of two people who own the leading bank and fashion business in the country, she was forced to go. Hinata and Tenten were with her though Ino didn't want to go and left for the library. The students sitting in the class were all so elegant and classy, the perfect look of the riches. Karin sat with a pout, as she was the only one who was going to inherit a company among her friends. Sakura looked around and noticed some people whom she knew. Neji was the most familiar one since Tenten always talk about him and then there was Naruto whom she knew because all those grin he sends her and the one next to him, she couldn't see his face but only the dark midnight hair as he sat, face turned towards the window. The one with spiky, pineapple-like or so she thought wasn't even a person she knew but he kind of looked familiar to a person whom she sees on TV.

"So Sakura, what does your parents do?" Tenten asked curiously as they settled down on the second row.

"Nothing much. Dad has a bank and mom owns a fashion line." She replied shrugging and Tenten and Hinata shared a look.

"Does your mom own the 'Sakura' fashion line?" Hinata asked in a low voice and Sakura nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"We just guessed since your name is the same." Tenten sent a smile and turned her face away abruptly. Confused, she turned to her right and saw Neji looking at their direction. She faced front and let out a sigh. If Tenten's going to hide, then how the hell is she going to tell him that she loves him? How is she going to make any progress?

XXXX

It was almost six and Sakura was standing in front of her full-length mirror in a beautiful, short, baby blue, sleeveless A-line dress trying to think of a hairstyle. She only had one hour left. Shaking her head, she took out her curlers and decided to curl the ends of her bubblegum hair, with the bangs, cut in an A shape on top of her right eyebrow. She painted her nails black and wore a bit of eyeliner and mascara, extra-longing her already long lashes and applied shining pink lip gloss on her lips. She grabbed a pair of black platform heels from her large shoe rack and grabbed a matching clutch bag and put the necessary makeups and her mobile phone in it.

"Sakura-chan?" her mother called, opening the door to her room.

"Yeah?" she answered walking out of her closet, fully ready to go on the blind date.

"Wow!" her mother cupped her own cheeks. "My daughter looks so handsome!"

"Handsome? Really mom?" Sakura laughed at her mother's intentional mistake and*Bara laughed.

"Sakura…" she began in a serious tone and Sakura looked at her, eyebrows raised, gesturing her to go on. "I know you're doing this against your heart but I'm glad you said yes. You won't regret it. I promise." She squeezed her arms and gave the gentle smile she loves most.

"Yeah…" she nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Now hurry along!" *Bara pushed her daughter out of the room and closed it behind her and Sakura took the stairs down, her heels clicking loudly on the wood.

She took the pink convertible and drove off in the direction of the place where her blind date was supposed to be with the help of her navigation. It was the famous Hotel Hyuga she'd heard about. As expected of the leading hotelier, the place was grand and classy. She parked her car in the front parking zone and put the keys in her bag and walked over to the information desk.

"Your name, customer?" one of the girls behind the desk asked after giving her a bow and a smile that glowed.

"Sakura Haruno." She replied with a small smile and the other woman next to her walked out and gestured her in.

"Let me escort you, Haruno-sama." She said softly and Sakura followed behind her to the ground floor restaurant's designated table.

The receptionist bowed when Sakura sat and left and a waitress came and poured her a glass of water. Nodding a 'thank you' she took out her mobile phone and unlocked the screen and looked at the time. There was still five minutes until her date gets here.

Sasuke sat at the back seat of the car, as the chauffer drove all the way to Hotel Hyuga with his mother right beside him. He was already bored to death but it wasn't like he could get away from his mother that easily. At least not yet.

"Now listen, Sasuke-kun." Her mother's soft voice rang throughout the car. "Behave like a gentleman. You should smile more." Sasuke could only roll his eyes at that. "Ok?"

"Hn." He grunted and looked outside. They were already parking and Sasuke took out his i-phone and sent his friends a signal.

"I'll be watching you." His mother said dangerously as he opened the door but he didn't care about it. There was no way he was going to this blind date. Not even his mother can stop him this time.

Mikoto watched as his son walked to the information desk.

"Hyuga Neji." Sasuke said to the receptionist and she nodded, taking him further inside the hotel.

"Let's go." Mikoto said to the driver with a huge grin after watching his son go inside though the lady of the Uchiha household had no idea what her son to the receptionist.

It has already been thirty minutes since Sakura had been sitting there, sipping on her water. It was getting very irritated but she decided to endure it for her mother's sake. She was the reason why she decided to come in the first place.

Her eyes grew wide when she heard a yell behind her. she slowly turned her head and noticed Naruto sitting behind her, his back to her and Neji in front of him and the guy with his hair up and the raven-haired guy wasn't here either and she suspected that they were going to come later on. She turned her head upfront and gazed at her mobile.

 _Just five more minutes._

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked out of the private elevator that goes and come back from Neji's penthouse with their hands in their pockets while women of all ages turned to drool at them but the boys didn't give a care. Spotting their other friends in the restaurant, they both turned to join them.

Right after full five minutes, Sakura got up and turned to leave, careful not to get spotted by Naruto. They still don't know who she is yet. Maintaining her graceful and quick steps in heels, she walked over to the door, not noticing her date coming her way as her pea green eyes were glued on the exit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's yell and brushed past a salmon haired girl, the back of their hands brushing against each other for the briefest second but none of them bothered to turn around and look back at the person they made contact with though the scent of that person lingered in his nostrils more than he liked.

"Congratulations big buddy! You did it!" Naruto gave a heavy pat on Sasuke's shoulders but the teenager only sat on the chair, ignoring the blonde. "You ditched your date." He mumbled and clenched his fists when Sasuke showed him no interest.

He chatted and enjoyed his time with his friends.

She laughed and went crazy with her friends.

Neither of them didn't know that their lives were on the verge being crashed down; bringing them to the most terrifying and most horrible days they were about to experience. Maybe it was their luck that they didn't meet at the blind date, vice-versa.

XXXX

She didn't know why her parents told her to have a family dinner outside the house when every night they always eat dinner together at home. Maybe they wanted to have a change in atmosphere. Sakura walked down the hallway, her silver heels clicking on the floor with a small smile on her red-clad lips and a happy glint in her emerald eyes. She looked down once more at her white dress that had a tight white sash around her waist, emphasizing it more and ended loose to her knees at front and about two inches below her knees from the back. Her hair was quite good too, with the straight silky tresses lying on her left shoulder and bangs gracefully covering her forehead. She knocked lightly at the door, and opened only to surprise herself.

Her parents weren't the only people in the room. And they weren't her relatives either. She stood frozen on the stop as she realized who her parents were with. The older man was Fugaku Uchiha, the chairman of Uchiha Enterprises and next to him was his son, Itachi Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Enterprises and next to him was the daughter-in-law of the Uchiha household. Itachi Uchiha's wife, Uchiha Mika. Everyone in the country knew them. They were more famous than any celebrity in the country. But why would her parents have dinner with them? And call it a family dinner?

"Oh Sakura-chan, you're here?" her mother noticed her and gestured her to sit beside her. All the other occupants turned to look at her and she felt utterly uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" she spoke politely, her voice down. "I thought it was a family dinner." She gave them a half smile not to show her uneasiness.

"It is." Her father replied. She looked at him and noticed that he was quite proud.

"I-I don't understand." Just then the doors to the room opened but she didn't bother to turn around.

"What is the meaning of this?" she heard a deep baritone voice but she just couldn't turn around. Her body won't let her.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Meet you fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke." Her mother said in a sing-song voice.

"Meet your fiancée, Haruno Sakura." His mother said in a sing-song voice.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to face each other, their eyes wide and mouth albeit agape.

She doesn't know him.

He doesn't know her.

* * *

 **A/N- Ta-da! Our OTP MEETS! I hope this chapter is to your liking. Please let me know if I need any improvement. I accept any negative comments. It'd help me improve. And all the positive comments are more than welcome. And this (*) before Sakura's mom's** ** _name_** **is…..just bear with it for now ok?**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thank you all for those reviews favorites and follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

Bad blood

Chapter-3 ~One way or another~

* * *

"Meet your fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke." Her mother said in a sing-song voice.

"Meet your fiancée, Haruno Sakura." His mother said in a sing-song voice.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to face each other, their eyes wide and mouth albeit agape.

She doesn't know him.

He doesn't know her.

She should admit that he was downright handsome. Yeah, those midnight locks, spiky at the back and deep, deep obsidian eyes looked so mysterious and eternal drowning in them would feel like heaven. His pale skin bringing out the perfect shape of his nose, lips and long lashed eyes. And the black suit looked perfect on him. But! Even though he was killer handsome, she cannot accept him as her fiancé. Never ever. They just met for god's sake! How the hell is she supposed accept him as her fiancé with a smile that rivals Naruto's. Well, there is no way she's going to get engaged to the handsome-arrogant looking guy. Though he was from the mighty Uchiha family.

Sasuke took in her appearance. She was beautiful, yes. Big green eyes with silky looking bubblegum hair and body sculptured that as of a model. But he had seen better, since women all the time throw themselves at him. But how does he know that she isn't the same? Even if she was different, how the heck was he going to accept her as his fiancée when he just saw her for the first time in his life? That was it. He clutched his jaws hard and clenched his fists. This was another business transaction.

"You don't expect me to get engaged with a person whom I just met, do you mother?" she laughed nervously trying to hide her anger and disappointment.

"Well, the engagement is tomorrow night, right Mebuki-san?" Mikoto said with a huge smile and gestured Sakura to sit down when she desperately wanted to run out of the room and never ever come back. _Mebuki?_ Sakura looked at her mother who was sitting next to her and she sent a smile. All color drained from her face as she gazed down at her dinner. Seeing that the Lady of the Uchiha household had called her mother by her real name and not the flower name she gave her when she was small means that this was serious. Everyone who knew her and her mother called her 'Bara' and not 'Mebuki' except if it was something very serious.

"Yes, of course." Her mother replied smiling broadly at the dark-haired woman. "The sooner the better isn't it?" the parents were quite happy about the engagement but the two parties concerning it, looked grave as if a decade had been cut off from their lives.

Sasuke sat in front of his soon-to-be fiancée against his heart. His father and brother were there too and they'd never forgive him if he made a move against them in front of strangers. Well, they were strangers to him anyway. They began dining and the adults engaged in deep conversation while the two teenagers kept on eating their dinner at a slow pace, both like classy people.

Sakura stole gazes at Sasuke every now and then throughout the dinner. He kept on eating without looking up even once and boy did he look handsome or what but it wasn't like she was going to fall for him. Her thoughts broke when her mother grabbed her clutch on her lap. She jerked her head and looked at her warningly but she just pulled back her golden-brown hair behind her ear innocently and sent her a small wink. It wasn't innocent at all to her.

"Now Sasuke, why don't you take Sakura-chan home?" Uchiha Fugaku requested to his youngest son who raised a brow and glared at his older brother when he smirked. "We elders still have some important things to discuss."

"Did you bring your car, Sakura-chan? Sasuke came with me in my car." Mikoto leaned forward. She was way too happy for her liking.

"Yes she did." Her mother took out her car keys and handed them to Mikoto and Sakura stared at her mother in disbelief. She was totally being sold off.

"Go on." Mikoto elbowed her son and put the car keys in his hand. "Get out." The smile on her face was permanent and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother's obvious plan.

"Thank you for the dinner." Sakura said politely with a light bow and they smiled warmly at her with her father's eyes filled with pride.

"Yeah, get home safely." Mikoto cooed and Mebuki mouthed a 'good luck' and Sakura responded with a roll of her eyes and mouthed a 'please mom'.

Without a word Sasuke left the room and walked down the hall towards the elevator and Sakura had to run to reach in before it closed. She glared at him for being such a jerk but he didn't even send her a glance as he stood in the middle of the elevator with his hands in his pockets. The silence was very uncomfortable and Sakura didn't like even a bit of it. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could but the elevator seemed to move slower than usual. Upon arriving at the parking area of the restaurant, Sasuke clicked on the unlock button of Sakura's key and a black convertible howled from their right. Sasuke examined the car carefully.

 _A Porsche._

It was black, his favorite color but the car looked more feminine to him but he can pass with that.

Sakura stared at him when he stopped in front of her used-to-be pink convertible. She thought that he'd open the door for her but he walked over to the car and opened the driver's seat and got in. Sakura glared daggers at him and stomped over to the passenger seat door but before she could open the door, he started the ignition and drove away in a speed she hadn't used since coming back to Japan.

"Excuse me! That's my CAR!" she shouted but he turned a sharp right and onto the road. "Bastard." She mumbled and walked out to the road to grab a taxi.

Seriously! Who did he think he was? Stealing her precious car like that. Did he really consider himself as he fiancé? Sakura snorted out loud at that thought and the taxi driver sent her a weird look through the rearview mirror. He would never become her fiancé for as long as she lives. That title was reserved for only to the person whom she loves to her bones. Seeing how things are turning quite badly, when she comes to fall in love with someone, she might as well have to run away with him. Because there is no way in hell she was ever getting married yet alone engaged with that Uchiha bastard. Just what the hell was going on through his head when he stole her car like that?

Sakura was about to explode in anger when her mobile vibrated in her clutch. Swiping the screen unlock, she read the message and replied grinning widely. It was a text message from Tenten to remind her of their shopping trip with Hinata and Ino. At least that would take her mind off of her so called fiancé.

Sasuke put the roof of Sakura's car down and let the cool night breeze flutter his hair. There was nothing better than driving to relieve stress. Even if it was for a moment he wanted to forget about the events that took place a while ago. And the events that is going to happen tomorrow night. The anniversary party was okay for him. But after that celebration, the next event will cage him for the rest of his life. So he might as well spend the next free moments doing this and that. Anything that'd keep his mind off of his upcoming engagement. And for a moment when that thought crossed his mind, his hands on the steering wheel tightened and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Speeding up, driving with only one hand, he let his other hand out of the car, feeling the slash of the wind between his long, slim fingers.

 _Itachi can have it all._

XXXX

"Am I late?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Hinata who wore a lilac knee-length dress with a pair of purple sling-back heels with her hair down on both her shoulders and Tenten who was wearing a pair of khaki high-waisted shorts with a white crop top that showed little bit of her midriff and pair of matching corset heels and her brown hair tied in a high ponytail with the bags covering up her forehead.

"Nope." Tenten replied as she leaned against her car.

"You both look beautiful." Sakura complimented and the two girls flashed a smile.

"You look pretty yourself, Sakura-san." Hinata replied in her honeysweet voice, pointing to the blue knee-length dress she wore with a pair of blue and white sandals with a strap around her ankle and her hair tied in a high ponytail with the bags out of her with a cute white headband.

And then they heard a car park sharply with a loud honk. The three girls turned to see who it was and their eyes looked like it would jump out of their sockets with their mouths hanging wide open.

Ino Yamanaka climbed out of her car wearing a floral dark pink crop top joined to a high-waisted short, short with her blonde hair waved at the ends and flowing behind her while her baby blue eyes were covered in a pair of white framed sunglass and in her hand was a white clutch. She walked in full grace in a pair of beige platform heels with a strap around her ankle. She looked extremely gorgeous Sakura wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Oh my, who is this?" Sakura asked teasingly and Ino took off her sunglass and winked at the girls. "What a transformation, Ino. I like it." Sakura held both her thumbs up.

"It's not a transformation." Tenten folded her arms across her chest and smiled gently.

"That is the Ino-san we know." Hinata explained further. "She looked like that before her parents' divorce."

"All thanks to you." Ino gave Sakura a bone-crushing hug and the girls laughed and Sakura wondered just how much of a blow it was to Ino when her parents separated.

Not wasting any more time, they walked inside the mall and began to search for items that suited their tastes. Things like dresses, shoes bags and jewelry. It was fun, really. But Sakura didn't want to laugh much. At the corner of her mind, she still remembers the ill-fated event that's going to happen only hours later.

"So…" Sakura began when Hinata sat on a chair to fit the shoes she had taken. "Are you guys going to the Uchiha Enterprise's anniversary party tonight?" she asked nervously when the three girls looked up at her.

"Of course!" Tenten replied enthusiastically. "We go every year. Right girls?" and the other two nodded.

"Now this time we have you and it'll be hella fun tonight." Ino said helping out Hinata to wear her shoes. "So we better hurry up and buy stuffs."

"Are you going, Ino?" Tenten asked, concerned. Ino got up and folded her arms.

"Yeah, I got the invitation." She blew a strand of blonde out of her eye. "Though my parents are divorced it doesn't change the fact that I'm my dad's daughter."

"Yeah…"

"But why do you look so nervous, Sakura?" Ino changed the subject and turned her attention to the roseate.

"Umm…uh…" she stuttered and tucked a loose strand of pink behind her ear.

"Oh come on, Sakura." Tenten squeezed her shoulder. "It won't be that bad and this time there's a special event afterwards. Though I don't know what that is. Don't worry, we'll be there. It's going to be fun. Separate from out parents. Whoaho!" she tried to cheer up the gloomy looking roseate.

"Yeah." Ino grinned widely and elbowed her gently and Hinata nodded.

"About that event…"Sakura began, her gaze locked on her toes. "I have something to tell-" she stopped in the middle when something vibrated from her sling bag. "Hold on." She took out her mobile but hesitated to take the call when the screen displayed 'Bara' dangerously.

"Take it, we're ok." Ino said as the girls went back to their business.

"Yes." Sakura turned her back on the girls and took the call.

"Sweetheart where are you?" her mother asked sweetly. Suspiciously sweet.

"I'm out with friends." She replied curtly.

"Come to my office real quickly."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"Sakura, honey, this is very urgent." Her mother began to get serious.

"Not as urgent as what I'm doing right now." Sakura knew she was annoying her mother but she just didn't feel like facing her right now.

"Sakura." Her mother said in a warning tone. "Get back here right now." She demanded.

"Mom, I-"

"Right now!" her mother snapped and cut the line dead.

Sighing, she turned to her friends with an apologetic look on her face.

"Guys…" the girls turned to look at her. "My mom wants me at her office."

"Oh that's too bad." Ino whined and slumped her shoulders.

"Go ahead. Must be something important." Tenten said with a smile, hiding her disappointment.

"We can always make time some other day." Hinata joined in.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." She felt really guilty for doing this to her friends on their first girl's day out.

"It's your mother, Sakura." Ino tapped her shoulder. "You have to listen to her."

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

"I'll make it up for you guys. I promise." She quickly waved her goodbye and jogged out of the mall. Grabbing a taxi, she made her way to 'Sakura' headquarters.

She really wanted to turn around and join her friends. It was really fun shopping with a bunch of people of the same age. That few minutes let her bond with the girls grow more than it had within the few weeks she had been in Japan. But it's not like her mother gave her a choice.

Sighing, she paid the driver and walked inside her mother's office. Taking the elevator to the top floor, she waited with mixed feeling boiling inside her. She wanted to cry, yell at someone but she found laughing at herself.

 _How the hell did this happen…_

The elevator opened with a ting and Sakura walked out into a hallway. Taking a sharp turn to her right, she was greeted by her mother's secretary who bowed when she saw her but Sakura paid no heed to her as she stormed right into her mother's office and shut the door as hard as she could.

"Didn't I teach you anything about manners?" her mother said sternly not looking up at her as she continued to gaze at a paper in her hands.

"Why did you call me here?" Sakura demanded.

"Check if that dress fits you." Mebuki tilted her head to her right and Sakura followed her gaze, her eyes landing on a beautiful dress.

"What's that?" Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"A dress, of course." Her mother replied simply, turning her attention back to the papers in her hands.

"I know that!" Sakura shouted. "What for?" she lowered her voice and glared at the dress.

"Your engagement. What else?"

Mebuki didn't seem to notice the murderous aura emitting from her daughter as she still continued to glue her eyes on the papers.

"Mom, please." Sakura begged. "I'm not doing this." She flopped down on the couch in front of her desk.

"Sakura, you clearly know that your opinion doesn't really matter in this decision. What's done is done and this engagement will take place whether you like it or not." Mebuki said sternly, finally keeping the papers down and switching her attention to her daughter.

"You can't do that." She whispered in disbelief. "This is my life, mother." She pointed to herself as her eyes stung with the tears welling up.

"I know that and this is for the best of you." Her mother sat in her chair, arms and legs crossed.

"No, it isn't. This is for _your_ benefit." She said firmly as the tears rolled down. "Because you want a part of Uchiha Enterprises. Because _you and dad_ wants to become more strong and famous. And to do that you need the country's strongest business's back. Am I wrong, mother?"

"Yes, you're wrong." Mebuki looked at her daughter who was raining down silent tears upon her face. "This isn't for mine or for your father's benefit. Of course we'll have their backing but the person who'll benefit most from this is _you_ , Sakura."

"How?" the roseate asked her voice shaking. "How the fuck am I going to benefit from this?!" she screamed form the top of her voice.

"Mind your language, lady!" her mother raised her voice a bit.

"I don't even know him, mother." She cried harder. "I don't even love him…"

Mebuki's eyes softened at her words.

"Sometimes marrying without love is better." She said softly and Sakura knew what she meant by that. Of course that part was true. She wouldn't get hurt when Sasuke brings other women.

"Mom…please… I can't do this." she looked at her mother, her eyes pleading.

"You will." Mebuki said strongly. "And that's final." Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sakura quickly wiped her tears off. She had vowed herself to not let her tears be shown to any living soul but she just couldn't hold it in.

"Sakura." She looked up when someone called her name.

"Dad." She greeted the man when he sat down on the couch in front of her.

"Why're you crying, sweetheart?" he asked her gently but Sakura didn't reply.

"Bara-"

"Don't call her that!" Sakura shouted, startling her father. "No one will ever call her that from now on."

"Sakura…" her father, Haruno Kizashi let out a long sigh. "Is this about the engagement?"

"Then what else is happening right now?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"Your mother and I thought about this long and hard, dear. When the Uchiha family came to us with this proposal, it was really hard for us to come up with a-"

"What? _They_ came up with the proposal?!" Sakura cut him off. "Why would they ask _us_? When there are a lot of other pretty girls out there. Rich ones."

"Well, the thing is…" Kizashi hesitated for a moment and Sakura narrowed her eyes. There was some sort of secret in between all this turmoil. "The Uchiha Enterprises is having a financial crisis and they were losing their backing. Other companies pulled out their investments based on false information. Someone is trying to force bankruptcy on the company though that is not likely to happen. And they needed a permanent backing to keep them in the business and to keep the prices of their stocks form falling." Kizashi paused and looked at his daughter who was slowly processing all the information he was pouring out. "I assume you know how businesses work?" he didn't wait for her reply and went on. "My bank can provide them enough financial help. And you will be the fourth most major shareholder after their daughter-in-law, Mika. Getting engaged with their second son gives you much more power than you could imagine."

"It's not the power I want, dad." Sakura said softly. "You guys don't understand." She whined and wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Don't waste your breath, dear." Mebuki cut her husband off when he opened his mouth to speak again. "Try that dress on, Sakura. I spent the entire night up making that."

"Mo-"

"Like I said, this engagement takes place whether you like it or not." Her mother wasn't going to listen to her. She knew it.

Slowly she got up and grabbed the dress her mother had mentioned and walked over to a corner where a changing screen was. She changed thoughtlessly.

Sasuke walked into the main lobby of the Uchiha Enterprises. Though it was a holiday, all the employees were as busy as bees as they prepared everything perfectly for the anniversary party. Sasuke took quick steps towards the private elevator used by only the family members. He pressed the 20th floor which, near the button said 'CEO office'. He really didn't want to do this but he needed to do it. Even if it means swallowing his pride up for once. He might be able to help him with that power of his. Even though he might refuse he could still give a try.

The elevator opened with a ting and Sasuke stepped out with his hands in his pockets, his facial expression not betraying the situation he was in. he looked cool. Or pretended to be cool. The secretary at the lobby bowed in respect as he walked towards and let her superior know that his brother was there to see him and the young CEO replied to let him in.

Sasuke knocked once on the large mahogany door and stepped in. there was nobody except him and his brother, who was sitting behind his desk.

"What brings you here, Sasuke?" Itachi asked giving his full attention to his brother who never asks to see him first. It was always the elder one who seeks the younger one.

"Do me a favor." Straight to the point. It was so Sasuke and Itachi raised a brow, his hands clasped in front of him. "Cancel the engagement."

"You know that's beyond my capabilities." Itachi replied truthfully.

"You can still try." Sasuke countered. He was kind of expecting this.

"I don't want to." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Why?" Sasuke glared hard and clenched his fist as he theorized a reason. "Is this some sort of revenge because you got to marry out of obligation?"

Itachi chuckled.

"I knew you were foolish but not to this extent." Sasuke sent him a questioning glare, all the while standing despite his brother's gestures. "Why don't you sit?"

"Why don't you continue?"

"Alright." The elder Uchiha nodded. "I have no grudges against anyone, Sasuke, nor do I want to take revenge for being married to the person whom my parents choose." He looked at is brother straight in the eye. "And for your information little brother, I loved Mika. We were in love long before my parents and hers decided on this marriage."

The newly received information hit him like thunderbolts. Why didn't he know about this? Even if he did, what could have he done? He had thought that his brother was living a miserable life.

"Help me break this thing." He said again.

"Sasuke-"

"I'll give everything if you did. You can have my fair share of shares too. You can have it all, Itachi." Sasuke cut him off. Itachi gazed at him. Long and hard.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I cannot help you." He stared at Itachi who spoke more firmly now. "Whether you like this or not, this engagement _will_ take place."

Without a word, the young Uchiha walked out of his brother's office. For the first time in his life, he asked somebody for help. Not a stranger but his own blood. Wouldn't he know that he doesn't want this? Wouldn't he be able to understand what he was feeling right now? No, not really. Though his marriage looked like an arranged marriage, they both loved each other. So it was his life, which was a business transaction. Sasuke smirked. He didn't know why. He wouldn't be surprised if he were to go to a psychiatrist. How dare they play with his life? How dare they do whatever they want with _his_ life?

XXXX

The party was held at the country's largest hotel; Hotel Hyuga's ball room. It was magnificent and extravagant. The design shows off the architecture's pride and the owner's capabilities. Well, the place was definitely rich.

Sakura sat in front of the mirror, staring blankly at it. She looked beautiful, yes. A white strapless dress that had black floral design in lace covering the hem and clung onto her curves perfectly to her upper-hips and flared a bit and ended about three inches above her knees. Her hair waved and rested gracefully on her shoulders with her bangs at either side of her face showing her _average_ forehead. Her ears adorned with a pair of silver round earrings. Her eyes that were staring off into space were covered in eyeliner, upper lid with silver eye-shadow and her thick lashes extra longed with mascara. Her plump lips were clad in shining pink lip gloss adding a further glow to her full lips. Her feet were clad in a pair of shining black platform heels making her skinny legs look longer and sexier. She did a final touch-up and got up from her seat and walked over to the door. Standing in front of the door, she heaved a heavy sigh and opened the door with new-found confidence.

Taking the elevator to the 15th floor where the party ballroom was, Sakura took out her mobile phone from her purse and looked at the time. There was still fifteen minutes until the party and she had yet to see the Uchiha family. She walked out when the elevator opened and saw the Uchiha family except for Sasuke and her family at the hallway that leads to the lobby and ballroom.

"Oh my, you look gorgeous, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed as she walked over to her in a black evening dress that had a low V-neck with a slit on the right side exposing her long creamy leg and black high-heel-clad feet.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha." She forced a smile as Mikoto brought her to the lobby, holding her waist.

"Where is Sasuke?" Uchiha Fugaku asked in his monotone voice.

"Probably on his way, father." Mika answered for him. Sakura scanned the Uchiha daughter-in-law from head to toe. She wore a white chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline with the chest decorated in shining silver trinkets and it flowed all the down to the floor. Her dark hair done in a messy up do and a pair of black-feather earrings adorned her ears. (A/N- I suddenly forgot the name of that earring -_-) everyone in the Uchiha family seems to be beauties and Sakura suddenly felt way out of their league in that category.

Turning around, she spotted her girlfriends talking with each other.

"Can I go and talk to my friends over there?" Sakura asked politely and both hers and Sasuke's parents nodded.

Sighing in relief, she made her way where Ino and Tenten were standing taking a note of all the foreign people and reporters present at that moment. The place felt so alien to her.

"OMG! You look fabulous!" Ino dragged her into a tight hug and Sakura gave a pat on her back with a chuckle.

"You too, Ino." She said when they pulled back. Ino looked really gorgeous with her hair tied into a high bun with no strands falling out of it, emphasizing her skin-tight, long sleeved and backless baby blue dress. And her legs looked extremely sexy and long with the high-heeled black stilettos she was wearing.

"But why are you wearing black and white?" Tenten asked pointing Sakura up and down. "It's the color for the Uchiha family, you know. Their family only will be wearing black and white tonight."

"Let's not talk about it." Sakura let out a tired sigh. "I like your hair, Tenten." She quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, me too. For the first time." She smiled and ran through her waved brown tresses and posed a little in her strapless brown lacy dress that came up to her knee that had a beige ribbon around the waist, bringing out her feminine shape. "I love the shoes, too. Isn't it cute?" she pointed to her platform heels that shined in the light and the girls noticed a little black mickey designed on the heel.

"It is." Both Ino and Sakura agreed.

"But I don't see Hinata." Tenten looked up and scanned the crowd that had been gathering.

"That's because you keep looking at the wrong direction." Came a sweet voice behind them.

"Hinata!" All three girls turned to their just-arrived friend. She looked extremely beautiful in a long red lacy dress that showed the skin of her arms and her long legs up to her thigh. It was so tight from her chest to her thighs and Sakura really didn't feel like thinking about how pretty and flawless her face looked with her hair tied into a bun with the bangs on her forehead and a wide black headband with rubies in it.

"Sakura-san, you're wearing black and white." Hinata said somewhat shocked and Sakura could only sigh.

"That's what we're saying. Didn't your mother tell you?" Ino asked concerned for her pink-haired friend.

"She did. She forced me to wear this. What choice do I have?" she mumbled in a whining voice.

"I know right." Tenten gave a light pat on her head. "Mothers can be so troublesome sometimes."

"Yeah, let's go. They're going in." Ino pointed to the crowd that was going inside the ballroom and the girls followed them.

Sakura opened her purse again and looked at the time. According to the brochure everyone was given, the 'special event' will take place after the speech of the chairman, a celebratory firework show and after the buffet. She looked around from where they were sitting and her eyes stopped on the wide balcony that overlooked the night sky. The cloudless star-filled night sky. It was so beautiful and she guessed that it was the place where the fireworks will be shown.

Sasuke entered the hotel and unbuttoned the first button of his white dress shirt. It already felt suffocating and he hasn't even reached the ballroom yet. Adjusting his black blazer he came to an abrupt stop when something _blonde_ stepped right in front of his face.

"Get away." He growled.

"You're late!" Naruto pointed his finger at his face and Sasuke's eyebrows twitched dangerously.

Without a word, the ebony-haired 18 year old pushed his friend away and walked away towards the elevator with Naruto following closely behind.

"Your father already called me and I said that you were already up." Naruto began his rant and Sasuke knew he'd never stop. "Oh and by the way, I think I saw Sakura-chan while I was up but why would she be here?"

Sasuke loathed that name itself and he had no idea what he'd do if he sees her face again. And the thought that he'd being seeing her more often _terrified_ him.

He quickly walked out of the elevator when it opened at 15th floor and made his way towards the ballroom. The speech had already begun but he didn't even care when his father sent him a hard glare behind the podium as he walked over to where his mother and the rest of his family were seated while Naruto too followed him and sent his mother a flirty wink to which the woman replied with a flashy smile.

Time went so slow and Sakura felt her butt ache. She hadn't raised her head up even once until the speech started and she jumped up a little when a loud explosion was heard from her right along with loud gasps. She looked up and saw the colorful fireworks outside. It was beautiful. She slowly got up and smiled unconsciously. She had always loved looking at those things go up and explode into different colors and shapes. Everyone looked in awe as they stood everywhere in the ballroom with their heads turned towards the giant balcony.

Sakura felt that the fireworks ended too soon and walked over to the buffet table with her friends who only took drinks while she walked over to desserts section.

"Oh no Sakura, aren't you afraid of gaining weight?" Ino asked.

"Nope. I don't gain weight." She replied with a wide smile as she took out slice of chocolate cheesecake in a small ashen plate. The smell was so great it made her stomach grumble impatiently.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten stared at her mouth albeit agape as Sakura brought the folk full of cake to her lips only to be stopped by a hand. Trailing the hand to its owner, they saw Sakura's mother waving a finger at Sakura.

"You can't eat while the special event is only minutes away." Her mother said excitedly. "Follow me." She said sweetly and turned around.

Sakura's smile immediately died down and she tried to say something but no words came as her mouth stay albeit hanging. She looked at her friends apologetically but the girls didn't fail to notice the tears welling up in her eyes and shared a look when their pink-haired friend turned away, following her mother.

"Do you think Sakura has anything to do with this 'special event'?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

Sakura followed her mother out of the ballroom and into a smaller room in the lobby where the Uchiha family and her father already were. She quickly dried her tears and looked up the elder people.

"This is the ring, Sakura-chan." Mikoto held out black velvet box where two silver rings were placed, one with the Uchiha crest in diamonds and ruby. The jewels were so small and it looked so beautiful gleaming under the lights. "Is it to your liking?"

"Yes, it is beautiful." she whispered staring blankly at the rings. She felt sorry for those round things.

Just then the doors opened and the youngest Uchiha walked in. Sakura didn't even look up at him. He didn't give her any attention either.

"You both know how we have planned, right?" Mikoto asked the teenagers. "Walk in with a smile. Ok? A smile." She gave one of her bright ones for further emphasis.

"You have to hold Sasuke-kun's hand, hm Sakura?" Mebuki looked at her daughter and clasped her hands and Sakura nodded. "Now let's get your makeup redone."

Back at the ballroom, everyone was enjoying a conversation with either some champagne or some food. They all turned their head when someone cleared his throat standing behind the podium.

"This is the moment you have all waited eagerly." Itachi spoke into the mike and everyone turned, curious as to what the special event was. "The special event is finally here."

On the other end of the stage, there was a table where flowers were kept on it and a waiter walked on the stage with the velvet box lying on a cushion. He kept the box in the middle of the roses and bowed to the audience before leaving the stage. Everyone began to murmur and whisper among themselves and Itachi cleared his throat again.

"Let me introduce the second son of Uchiha Enterprises and his fiancée, Miss Sakura Haruno." There were gasps all over the place and somewhere in the room, Naruto choked on his drink and looked up abruptly when the doors opened loudly.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in, when the doors opened with the roseate holding the raven-haired teen's arm. All eyes were on them and Sakura felt really uncomfortable with a forced smile on her face and Sasuke smirked from the corner of his lips. He kind of liked the expression on Naruto's face. That's what he gets for annoying the hell out of him.

The couple walked onto the stage and behind the table where the rings were. They faced the crowd and smiled, except for Sasuke. When both their families were on stage, Sasuke took out the ring and put it on Sakura's long and slim fourth finger of her left hand and she did the same to him while the audience clapped and the couple was blinded by the flashlights of the cameras as the reporters tried to get a picture from every angle possible. Now she was officially introduced to the country. She was okay with the part of being the daughter of her mother and father. But the fiancée of the youngest Uchiha? No, she didn't really like that.

After the rings were put on their fingers, the couple turned to face each other and immediately, their smiles disappeared.

There was no way in hell they were smiling at each other. Never in a million years.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm sorry of there are mistakes in this. you know I'm not really a native English speaker. So… well, I tried my best thought. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please read and review ^.^**

 **Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; sorry for the late update! I was busy and sick. *sighs* but now chapter 4 is up and I hope this will be to your expectations.**

 **Moontsukubame-chan- Sakura's car plays a very very important role. Buwahaha!**

 **I hope I don't lose any readers by saying this but this is a Sasusaku and Naruhina fan fic. There will be slight Inosai, Shikatema and Nejiten.**

 **Bunch of thanks to all those who followed, favorite(d) and reviewed!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ It was inevitable~

Bad blood

* * *

So she was officially now the number one most criticized person in the whole country. Haruno Sakura was the public's number one enemy. There was no way she wasn't. It was Sunday morning and Sakura sat on her bed with the laptop on her lap. All the online news sites were filled with her engagement the night before. The comments were so harsh and rude but Sakura paid no heed as she kept on reading.

"These people have no idea what sort of rude ass he is." She mumbled to herself as she opened an Uchiha fan site.

Her mouth hung open as soon as she saw the obsessed fans wailing over the engagement news and cussing their heads off.

 _Die Haruno Sakura! People should know that she had some ulterior motive when she came back before school was even over!_

 _Such a bitch stealing our Sasuke-kun!_

She wanted to puke. She didn't want it in the first place so how could they say that?! Well, they were Sasuke's fans after all. All they ever want is Itachi and Sasuke. And since Itachi was married they all had their eyes glued on the only single Uchiha heir. She could feel her head throbbing. Everything was just too annoying. She could still feel the ache in her jaws from all the fake smiling she did the night before.

She looked at her mobile beside her when it began vibrating and stopped after a while.

 _27 missed calls_

 _30 unread messages_

She sighed. She hasn't even touched her mobile since coming home. She knew her friends wanted an explanation and all but she didn't feel like facing anybody right now.

Ino stared at her phone when the call ended. She let out a long sigh and slumped on her bed.

"I can't believe she isn't picking my calls." She whined pulling her hair.

Tenten walked over to Ino's bed and sat cross-legged as if in deep thoughts.

"Don't you think this is a bit strange?" she asked after a while. "Hinata." She looked at the dark lavender haired girl who sat on the armchair, hugging her knees. "Ino." and behind her, at the blonde who was lying on the bed when she got no response.

"What?" Ino asked getting up and mimicking Tenten's posture.

"Do you think they actually like each other?" Tenten asked when the other two girls turned their attention on her.

"Duh!" Ino cocked her head to a side. "Why else would they get engaged then? They were smiling so passionately at each other. It was almost scary with that Uchiha jerk looking at her like that."

"Then why didn't Sakura-san tell us?" Hinata asked rocking back and forth. The other two fell silent.

"I guess she doesn't consider us that close yet. You know, close enough to share her romantic relationships." Ino said in a low voice but her other best friends didn't fail to notice the hurt in it.

"I don't think that's the reason." Tenten said taking Ino's hands.

"What if she was forced?!" Ino quickly jerked up on her feet and placed her hands on her forehead. "Oh my god! What if that was the reason?" she looked both her friends in the eyes and began pacing in the room.

"F-forced?" Hinata repeated. "But why?"

"I don't know. She was…" Ino bit her finger, thinking of a word. "Just forced?" she looked at her other two friends who stared at her blankly.

"Let's drop the subject and do our home works." Tenten walked over to the study table and took out her books.

"She's right." Hinata sighed and mimicked Tenten.

"Hey!" Ino raised her hands in the air due to lack of attention.

XXXX

Sakura walked into the school with her long and straight hair flowing behind her with no stockings and specs but Haruno Sakura in her model glory. Everyone began to stare at her, either in awe or in jealousy. Well, there wasn't a single person in the country who doesn't know who she is except for someone who lives underground or in the mountains.

She walked over to her locker and grabbed her books while ignoring each and every one and walked away to her class.

"I don't want to!" Haru's voice echoed through the bathroom.

"Why not?" Karin demanded.

"Don't you know who she is? Don't you know who she's engaged to?" Haru was angry. Karin could see that but she can't just quit on pissing off Haruno Sakura.

"Their families practically rule this country and I don't want to get into trouble with messing with their daughter and future daughter-in-law. I'm not doing this."

"Haru-"

"I am not doing anything to Sakura." She repeated and stormed out of the bathroom, her other friends hot on her tail.

Karin clenched her fists. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her shoulder length straightened hair, spectacles replaced by contact lens. Her face was average though not as pretty as that Yamanaka and Haruno. If only she had known she'd fall for that arrogant-ass Uchiha. If only she knew she'd think about him all night and daydream about him after their blind date. Well, Haru can do whatever she wants but she wasn't going to stop making Sakura Haruno disappear from Uchiha Sasuke's side.

"Why weren't you picking up my calls?!" Naruto demanded as soon as he entered the classroom, to the annoyed looking Sasuke.

He, of course didn't reply. Sasuke was more annoyed when Neji and Shikamaru kept on asking about what had happened when there was a sudden engagement first thing early in the morning. Of course he hadn't answered any of their calls for a day and he expected that. But thinking about his annoying fiancée made him angry.

"Teme!" Naruto growled and turned around abruptly when the door opened thinking that it was their teacher, a part of him momentarily forgetting that their teacher was _always_ late.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Sasuke's scowl deepened at the name.

Sakura walked into the class and walked over to her so-called fiancé and folded her arms across her chest. There weren't many students yet. Only her, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and the rude face.

"My key." She extended her hand out to him and he raised a perfect brow.

"You followed me here?" he narrowed her eyes at her, hands coolly pocketed as he leaned back in his chair.

"FYI dearest fiancé, I was here long before you even knew me. Now give me my key back." She demanded and wiggled her fingers in front of his face.

Sasuke stood up, making a loud screeching noise as he did and walked towards the door. Sakura couldn't believe it. He stole her car and that's how he's acting when she was asking for something that rightfully belonged to her.

She groaned and followed the ebony haired teenager out.

"Looks very romantic to me. Already arguing like a married couple." Neji commented lazily, his face resting on his palm.

"Noise is troublesome." Shikamaru drawled his eyes half closed.

Naruto watched the scene unfold before his eyes. A wide grin spread across his face. Wasn't Sasuke the most amazing person or what? He always knew that his best friend will never snatch the girl he likes. Of course he was forced. He didn't like Sakura that way. Filled with pride and swaying his butt, Naruto sat down, earning confused glares from his other two friends.

"Hey!" Sakura called following the ebony haired boy. But he ignored her.

"Hey!" she called again, this time louder and he stopped. Sakura quickly stepped in front of him and furrowed her brows.

"My key, please?" she tried to sound as polite as possible though she couldn't find a reason as to do so.

Sasuke just stared at her, so did she. Both of them lost in their eyes as they glared at each other. Sakura, boring into his deep and dark, the darkest she's ever seen, eyes and him, into her green, the greenest he's ever seen.

"I don't have it." He said firmly, not averting his gaze as she blinked.

"What?" she gasped.

"Move." He groaned when she took a step closer, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Not until you give me my car back."

"Sakura?" she heard her name being called and turned around to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten coming towards them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tenten asked looking at Sasuke then back at her.

"As if." Sakura mumbled and Tenten raised her brows. "No, you weren't. Let's go." She grabbed Tenten's arm and walked the opposite way Sasuke was facing. Ino and Hinata followed behind.

Sasuke just stared at her retreating back, with no emotion visible on his face. Well, one thing was for sure, she was as annoying as hell and he'd be damned if he were to stand her presence. How can she talk so much?

Later, during lunch, Sasuke handed Naruto a key as they both stood at the front entrance of their school. The said boy looked up at him in question.

"Just give that to her." he sighed and walked out of school.

Naruto finally caught up with that 'her' and his face immediately lit up.

 _Aw teme! You don't have to go to that extent._ He snickered and hollered into the school grounds.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed as she gazed up at Ino's demanding look, Hinata's expectant look and Tenten's calm look though she knew she wanted to hear the details about her engagement. She dropped her chopsticks and leaned back in her seat. And before she knew it, she was telling them how their parents arranged them a blind date and the family dinner the next night and the engagement the next night, and why they decided to get them engaged.

"No wonder you both acted like that. Sasuke must really hate you." Ino said after processing all the juicy gossips. "This could make the headlines of the school newspaper."

"NO!" Sakura hissed.

"The secret behind the royal engagement. This headline will be perfect." She narrowed her eyes and waved her hand in front of her.

"You're not really gonna do that, are you?" Tenten asked her stupid friend.

"Of course I'm going to write it. What are you talking about Tenten?" Ino looked at her friend like she was crazy. "This is the news of the century, girls."

Sometimes having the chief editor of the school newspaper was…troublesome. And it was tons of trouble when someone like Ino who love to gossip and spread rumors, something she did before she shut everyone out and after they resolved her problems, was in the group. But they suspected that she'd actually do that since Sakura sort of 'saved her life'. But from the glint in her eyes, maybe she'd go up to her office and write the article down.

"Um, Ino-san…" Hinata spoke up and Ino quickly turned to look at her. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?" Ino demanded not understanding why her friends were so opposed.

"I don't think I'd want to leak something so personal." She said in a low voice as if afraid to voice out her thoughts.

"Who does Hinata-chan?" Tenten shot right away.

"Sakura does." Ino said immediately and Sakura raised a brow.

"Really now?" she said and all the three girls turned to look at her.

"You don't?" Ino asked, confused.

"As much as I hate this engagement, I don't want anything bad happen. After all, my family is involved in this and I don't want any groundless rumors spreading all over the country." It was the truth. She might hate the promise between their families but she wasn't as heartless as to hurt someone else just so that she could get out of the situation. She wouldn't do that so that only she could be free. And she wasn't someone who'd tarnish someone else's reputation.

"Oh." The three girls said in unison and understanding though Ino had a small pout on her full lips but let it go as they began their lunch.

Hinata walked towards the toilet after eating lunch though the other girls went back to the class. She sighed happily and bent towards the sink to wash her face. The lunch today was fun and Hinata laughed a lot. Her friends were always the best.

She patted her face dry using a tissue and walked out the door with a small smile gracing her lush lips. She stopped when something blonde stepped in front of her at the toilet entrance. She looked up to see the most breathtaking blue in her life. Blue, like the cloudless sky.

 _Wow_.

"Um, hey." He raised his hands and flashed a toothy grin. Hinata blinked and looked behind her to see if someone was behind her but found none except them both in the whole toilet with him standing right at the door.

"I'm talking to you, Hinata-chan." His voice compelled her to look at him with a gasp. _He knows my name._

"Y-yes?" she managed to get out.

"Um…" he scratched his head and Hinata could feel the heat running to her cheeks. "Have you seen Sakura-chan?" he said in one breath but Hinata, who was very eager to hear what he had to say heard it.

"She…" before she could finish, he had her pinned to the wall next to the door, his breath fanning her neck. Hinata wished her face wasn't as red as she thought it would be.

She turned her head to look at him who had his face buried in her hair. She blushed even deeper but turned abruptly to the door when she heard loud footsteps running only to be pinned back by the blonde's strong hands. When the sound of footsteps disappeared, he took a step back and rummaged his pant pockets and took out a key. A car key.

"Could you please give this to Sakura-chan? Tell her that Naruto found it from Sasuke. He actually went home to get that." He flashed a huge grin and left the girl's toilet and Hinata's….

…..heart skipped a beat…

…another beat before it began to thump again.

 _Naruto…..kun…_ she smiled to herself as she held the key close to her heart. Things were going to change for good or maybe for worse as she walked back to her class, the ring indicating end of lunch unheard to her ears as she thought of how Naruto smelled of instant ramen and a hint of manly cologne. His hard chest when her hands rested on it. The brief touch of his lips on her neck. Hinata shuddered as her face began to heat up.

Naruto hid behind a pillar in the corridor as three men in black suits searched the area, their communicators and earpiece in place and one of them occasionally spoke into them. when the three bodyguards whom he knows too well passed the pillar he was hidden behind, he quickly ran the opposite and banged his leg on the metal corridor gaining the attention of the three bodyguards who were about to round a corner.

"There he is!" one of them shouted and the next moment, all five bodyguards present at the school were running at him. Without wasting any moment Naruto sprinted towards the school gates.

"Your father the president is asking for you, young master." One of the guards shouted running after him.

"Your life is in danger, Naruto-sama." Another one yelled, running fast to reach the blonde.

Naruto snorted at that. How many times in his life has he heard that? Even before his father was elected as the president. And it's been three years since his father had been president of their country and never once had he been in a life threatening situation. Nobody had ever pointed a gun at his head like his parents say that someone is going to and panic over his safety. Especially his mother who totally baby him though he had no problem with it.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as bumped into something and fell back unceremoniously on his rear. He looked up in anger and saw Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him.

"Teme!" he grinned widely and got up, dusting his butt. "Let's go on a ride." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It was the middle of school. There's still another three hours until it's over but has Naruto finally lost it?

He then noticed the five bodyguards running towards them and the next thing he knew, Naruto had snatched they key to his car from his hands and ran towards the school parking ground. He had no choice but to run after him if he wanted his car in one piece.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten looked up to see a shy Hinata, a flustered Hinata, a smiling Hinata walk towards them, her hand clutching something close to her chest as they waited for their always late teacher to come.

"Hinata?" Tenten called to her but the girl just walked to her seat next to the brunette.

"Hinata?" Ino tried this time but the girl had her head hanging low with a smile on her face and she tried to keep it small by biting her lower lip.

"Hinata!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten all shouted at once making the pearl eyed girl jump a little.

"Yeah I just came from the toilet." She smiled sheepishly and the other three girls narrowed their eyes at her behavior. Something had definitely happened.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura gasped noticing the object in her friend's hands.

"Oh." Hinata quickly gave it to its owner. "N-Naruto-kun said Sasuke-san went home to get that. H-he told me to give that to you." She hated for stuttering whenever she had to mention his name.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke actually bothered to go home to get her keys for her. She felt touched. Who knew the young Uchiha had a heart. And before she knew it she felt a sort of respect forming in her heart for her ebony-haired fiancé. She decided to thank him later as she squinted to get a better look at the blushing Hinata.

"Ok, so what's up with you, Hinata-chan?" Sakura leaned towards her and brushed her bangs towards a side, and a gasp escaped.

"Holy blush Hinata! Who on earth did this to you?" Ino cupped the blushing girl's cheeks and raised her head.

"Was it…" they all looked at Tenten who looked like she knew who made their friend blush so damn hard and she narrowed her eyes. "Was it…Naruto?" she asked referring to when Hinata mentioned how she met the blonde.

With the name out of the brunette's mouth, the Hyuuga's cheeks turned crimson.

"Ooh." The three girls teased in realization.

"Our cutie pie is in loooove." Ino giggled.

Hinata blushed even more when her friends began to tease her. She had never believed in love at first but witnessing it first hand, she could guess how falling at first sight felt like. She felt amazing as hell. It wasn't everyday anyone was able to make her heart beat like when she saw the presidents' son. Hinata sighed, wondering how life would be like now that she had a reason to stay up all night thinking and day dream all day long.

XXXX

It was the next afternoon, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata walked out of the Hyuuga mansion after finishing their group assignment. Unlucky for Ino, she was appointed into some other group and she complained non-stop but the teacher made no move to change groups even when Ino gave him the legendary puppy eyes which all the boys fall for.

The trio walked towards Sakura's Porsche and climbed in to go and catch a movie. It was boring to always study and they felt like they needed some fun and Tenten said she was suffocating to breathe the same air as Neji when he came with his group to the Hyuuga mansion. The girls asked why and that she should feel like she's in seventh heaven but Tenten was way too shy around Neji making Sakura and Hinata wonder if she'll ever be able to convey her feelings to the Hyuuga heir.

They stopped at the cinema and Sakura and Hinata went to get snacks while Tenten went to choose a movie, promising each other to meet at the entrance.

"Three cokes and one large popcorn, please." Sakura smiled kindly at the person behind the snack bar and the worker gave one of her own.

The duo walked towards the entrance to the cinema where they were supposed to meet Tenten using a narrow hallway where there were less or no people. The girls were talking and giggling when they heard a giggle that belonged to neither of them. Curiosity getting the better of them, they turned a corner that led to another hallway, where the sign said 'restrooms'.

"I think we should go now. The movie's gonna start." A very familiar voice spoke in a low voice. Probably trying not to get much attention.

Hinata and Sakura peeped behind the wall and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. There, beside the women's restroom, from where it was located, they knew it was the old toilet stood Ino, hugging a dark haired, deep and black eyed, his skin pale almost white and for a moment Sakura thought he was her fiancé. But Sasuke had had more spiky hair than that guy who was now giving a light peck on Ino's lips and the blonde giggled.

Taking out her galaxy A7 from the back pocket of her denim shorts, she took a picture of the couple and gestured Hinata to go back.

There will be much awaited interrogation when Ino shows up at school tomorrow. For now, they were going to fill Tenten in.

XXXX

Sasuke sat at the president's residence, a scowl set permanent on his face, hands crossed and jaws clenched. Next to him, Naruto sat bent towards the coffee table, slurping down his beef flavored ramen. His eyebrows twitched. In front of him, his mother and the idiot's mother were doing yoga and gossiping about other rich wives. How he ended there, he really didn't want to know. At least this was better than what his mother had told him as a second option. He so didn't want to take his so called fiancée to a ride.

"Sasuke-chan? Are you alright? You look a little pale." His mother looked at him with a gentle smile and bent down on all fours, raising one leg far behind her. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Sasuke-chan?" next to him, Naruto snickered, ramen coming out of the corners of his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer. He stood up and walked over to the slid door that led to a garden where a fountain was in the middle.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called after him but the dark-haired teen didn't bother to answer and walked into the hallway.

Coming so much often, he quickly learned his way around the perfectly guarded modern-traditional house of his idiot friend.

"Sasuke?" he looked back when his mother called when he was about to round a corner that led to the front yard. "I called Sakura-chan and she's coming. You two can go out on a date." His mother said merrily and sent him a wink.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door. Upon opening, he saw a familiar car parked on the right side of the gate and a pink-haired girl climbed out.

"Hey!" she called upon noticing him and flashed a huge grin as she walked towards him.

From his peripheral vision, Sasuke saw a redhead and a dark-haired heads peeping out of the first floor living room balcony door. He sighed. His mother would make the date happen one way or another.

"Te-" he heard Naruto's voice before it got muffled by his mother's slender hand and Mikoto putting a finger to her mouth.

Sasuke extended his hand when she came to him.

"Hm?" Sakura asked not knowing what that meant.

"Your key." He said and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to steal it." He was going to be a gentleman and drive to wherever she wanted to go and go back home.

Sakura hesitantly gave him her keys and he unlocked the car and walked over to the driver's seat whereas she walked to the passenger seat.

"Where?" he asked as she put on her seat belt.

She kept thinking for a minute or so before replying. "I want to see the ocean."

Without a word, Sasuke drove off to where she could see the ocean. Uncomfortable silence erupted between them though Sasuke felt nothing as he kept on driving. Sakura sent him a glance once in a while, trying to start up a conversation.

"Hey, I was thinking you know…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Sakura sighed. Why was it so hard to start up a damn conversation with her _fiancé_ of all people? Because they had bad blood in them? Because they don't know each other? Well, it wasn't like they can avoid each other anymore. They were bound to talk someday. Or maybe until her parents call the engagement off.

"You know…this engagement…" she started staring off into space as if someone else in her is speaking. Noticing this Sasuke glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "This engagement-"

"Stop." He said icily, snapping her back to reality. Sakura stared at him and bit tongue when she realized what she had spoken out loud.

Neither of them spoke until Sasuke drove through the gates of a large park. He drove through a long lane that was meant to drive cars and stopped at the end of the road, where a parking zone was provided.

The cool breeze ruffled her braided hair and set aside her bangs as she stepped out of the car. She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of the ocean and closed the door.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" she whispered and opened her eyes. She walked over to the wooden deck with many chairs and tables like that of a restaurant except that no food was being served.

Sasuke as well stepped out and followed his pink haired fiancée and leaned against the railing, overlooking the ocean waves. His nose was again filled with the scent he previously felt when he ditched the next blind date as he walked towards his friends, after the red haired heiress. The one that was supposed to be with his now-fiancée. He looked to his right and saw the grinning face of the said person.

"Hey…" she called again.

"I have a name." he said coldly when she kept on calling him that.

"Sasuke…" she said awkwardly. "Thank you for my keys." She bit her lip. What the hell was that about? That so wasn't what she was going to say but somehow she felt nervous around him now.

"I-I mean…" she quickly began. "…you went all the way home to get it."

"Hn." He grunted.

Sakura frowned. She turned her head to look at him, his hair waving in the strong wind coming with the waves and his eyes narrowed under the blazing rays of the sun as he stared at the horizon. What was that supposed to mean? Did he accept her gratitude?

"And there's something else I want to say." She said in a much stronger voice. If he agreed to call off their engagement then she'll convince her parents to do so. If the Uchihas still wanted the financial aid, then they can always have it. If she felt bitter about the engagement, then what would Sasuke feel like? What if there was a person whom he loves? The engagement was so sudden and what if he wasn't able to tell his parents about that person whom he likes? For the sake of her new-found respect for him, she might as well do the least to help him in a way she could. Though Sakura didn't know why the feeling was so strong.

"Hn." He grunted again. Sakura took that as a clue to go on.

"About our engagement-"

"If that's what you're worried about…." He turned to face her, hands in his pockets. "Then let me tell you that I have no intention of breaking it." He broke her off coldly and she looked at him, confused.

"What?" she asked. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to break the freaking engagement off! Not to keep it. "That's not …that's not it."

"Don't worry _Sakura_ " he said menacingly. "You can dance all you want but I'm never gonna fall for you. I'm never gonna look at you like you're a woman that belong to me." He leaned closer to her face and on instinct she leaned her head back.

"You can go fucking all men for all I care." He mumbled and the next moment his face was jostled to a side with a stinging pain on his cheek.

 _She_ had slapped _him_. Hard. And damn that hurt.

So, there goes her new-found respect for him.

* * *

 **A/N: okay, so chapter 4 is done and I hope you all liked this. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a NATIVE English speaker.**

 **First Naruhina and Saino moment! I hope it was okay!**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! That helps me a lot in writing these chapters. And let me know if I need improvement through a comment or you can just PM me. Okay?**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Until next time! Take care you lovely people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Gomen for the delay, I had some internet problems.**

 **Hyuuga Hitomichan- Thank you for the suggestion :-)**

 **Guests- I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!**

 **Just to clear any doubts still there, this is a SASUSAKU(major) NARUHINA(minor) fic. There will be other pairings too.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter-5 ~ Stole her heart~

Bad blood

* * *

 _She_ had slapped _him_. Hard. And damn that hurt.

So, there goes her new-found respect for him.

He turned to glare at her but stopped when he saw her glistening eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the wind along with the sunlight or if she was just crying.

"Jerk." That wasn't very surprising. He always gets that. "I wanted to know if you wanted to fucking call this freaking engagement off you jackass!" Sakura shouted at his face, tears streaming down her face. Wasn't he just too harsh? Couldn't he just wait until she finished talking?

"Asshole." She mumbled before snatching her keys and walked over to her car. She stopped to see if he was following or not. Why did she care? There was no reason for her to wait for him to get in _her_ car. He can stand there all day long for all she care.

Sasuke watched as she drove away. What happened just now was….weird. She acted the opposite of what he had always witnessed. All the girls no matter what age, wanted to rub themselves against him but his fiancée was the exact inverse. He had thought that she was truly happy and giddy to get engaged with him but he didn't know that she wanted to call it off.

"Annoying." He grumbled thanking the heavens for making the place deserted when she had slapped him.

XXXX

Ino curled further into the chair trying her best to avoid the gazes of her friends. Sakura had her smartphone in her hands with a photo showing on the display, Tenten with her arms crossed across her chest and Hinata toggling with her fingers with a sheepish smile on her face and Sakura, with an evil smirk on her face. With all those expressions around her, Ino knew that this was the inevitable. There was no way to get out of the situation.

"Care to explain?" Tenten demanded.

"Um…well you know he is…uh…ahaha…" she laughed nervously. "He's someone I know." She said in one breath and held her breath, waiting for their reactions.

One by one, the girls processed the information and their eyes grew wide.

"Not your boyfriend but _someone you know_?!" they shouted and Ino put her fingers on her lips and made shushing noises and waved her hands in front of their faces, her heart racing that someone might hear.

"Ino!" they whined, ignoring the blonde's attempts to shush them.

"Well, we're trying to work on that part. You know girlfriend-boyfriend part. I'm waiting for him to ask me out." She explained, flapping her long blonde hair over her shoulders.

"And you accused Sakura for keeping secrets." Tenten narrowed her eyes, hands still crossed and Ino laughed nervously, scratching her temple.

"What? What're you talking about?" Sakura turned her head from one girl to another, demanding what Tenten meant by that.

"Ino-san said that you didn't consider us close enough to tell us about your romantic relationships." Hinata explained. "Before you told us what happened that is." She quickly added hands up in defense at the scary expression on their pink haired friend's face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed slamming her hands on the lunch table and stood up, making Ino wince.

"Sakura no. pretty please? Forgive me just once?" she gave her best puppy eyes and batted her long lashes.

"Ha!" she laughed pointing a finger at the blonde and walking towards her slowly. "I'm not falling for that, pig!" she ran after the blonde when she ran for her dear life.

"INO!" she screamed as the girls ran around the school.

Hinata and Tenten sighed.

Sakura ran after the blonde who cornered into another hallway, apologizing to someone and she quickened her pace, and her eyes widened. She knew she won't able to avoid the person who she was going to run into. Closing her eyes shut, she fell hard on her rear, her forehead coming in contact with the other person's forehead.

"YOU! Watch where you're going, punk!" the other person whom she met in contact shouted at her.

 _Huh?_ She rubbed her forehead and looked up. That sounded _very_ familiar.

"Temari!" she shouted and jumped at the blonde, knocking both of them to the ground and Ino peeked a little from the class door she hid behind.

"Sakura!" Temari exclaimed, patting the roseate on the head. "I haven't seen you in…" the blonde pinched her chin to think of the right word.

"Forever!" Sakura exclaimed as the duo stood up and dusted their uniforms and straightened their hair.

Sakura was jumping up and down like a child when she saw her childhood friend in front of her. They met at the agency where she used to model and being the only Asians _and_ both were Japanese, the girls got along really well.

Ino took that moment to escape the wrath of her pink-haired friend. Sighing heavily, she fanned herself and briskly walked towards her next class.

Sakura Haruno was in heaven. Having met her longtime friend didn't even get close to ruin how happy she was even when she met the grumpy Uchiha heir, whom she had forgotten that she had slapped very hard the other day.

"Hi!" she yelled in front of his face, waving her hand once.

That smile irritated him at the same time calmed him though he didn't know which he felt more maybe the former cause his blank face was immediately plastered with a scowl.

"How do you do?" she asked merrily.

"Move." He said in a low voice and her smile instantly disappeared, replacing it with a frown.

She did what he asked and as he passed by her, she noticed a tint of pink on his cheek, and she gasped as she remembered the stinging slap she gave him. She didn't know it was that bad or of it'd leave a mark. But then again, he had the palest skin and even a single spot on his face would be seen from miles. But he deserved that for being such an ass. He was too harsh.

But why did her heart felt uneasy when she decided not to apologize to him? She didn't even do anything wrong. Was it her mother's lesson in which she always reminded her that a lady never raises her hand?

Picking out her smart phone, Sakura sent a simple 'sorry'.

She ducked the phone to her lap when the teacher came in before unlocking it and reading the message she just received.

 _Hn._ He had replied. Unconsciously, a smile spread across her face. Uchiha Sasuke actually replied to her texts. Even though it was of monosyllables, he still did reply and she was way eager to squeak in delight at that but bravely held her excitement in by biting her lower lip.

The whole lesson that period went unheard to her ears.

XXXX

Her heart was beating erratically. She could feel her legs shaking so much. So much she nearly tripped when opening the door to the female restroom. Looking at the mirror, she only saw a blur of herself from the fog covering the entire mirror on the wall behind the sinks. She could care less about that right now. She knew her breathing was turning into hyperventilation and there was nothing she could do about it. She could try a million things but right now, nothing was gonna work and she knew it as clear as crystalline water coming from the tap she just turned.

Her makeup maybe ruined but she needed to at least do _something_ , anything that'd calm her erratic breathing. Continuous splash to her face was somewhat calming her as the cold water ran down her face falling onto the smooth skin of her throat and damping the neckline of the black, sleeveless A-line dress she wore. Standing in high heels proved to be difficult so she slowly removed it with shaking hands.

This wasn't supposed to happen yet. It was too soon and she can't be feeling like this. She wasn't _supposed_ to feel like this. She ran an exasperated hand through her pastel pink locks, disarraying the waved locks.

Sakura took slow steps backwards until her back was against the cold wall of the restroom. From that distance she looked at her reflection; hair looked like a mess and her eyeliner and mascara faded and running down her face mixing with the water, glitter decorated the skin smooth skin around her lips where the gloss had faded. She should have put water-proof makeup after all. But it wasn't like she knew _this_ was going to happen.

She wasn't angry at the events that happened within the last few hours. She wanted to be but she only found herself accepting those and wishing for more. Hell, she was engaged and she can't be falling in… _love_. Maybe a bit too soon to acknowledge that it was love but still…

She couldn't find a better word as her mind replayed the events that had happened a while ago unconsciously running her fingers on the new silver necklace around her neck she received about an hour ago.

 _A few hours ago…_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Mebuki's panicked voice filled the living room as soon as she stepped foot into the house after a tiring day at school.

Her mother came running towards her and raised a hand when Sakura opened her mouth.

"You need to hurry up! We're going to be totally late. Oh my god, how could she not tell me something as important as this?" her mother ranted and she just stared at her blankly, arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing standing there?!" the older woman demanded. "We're going to be late." She grabbed Sakura's upper arm and nearly shoved her to the staircase.

Still puzzled, she took a quick bath and got ready to go. She climbed down to her mother's impatient nagging about her being a slowpoke.

She herself looked beautiful in a royal blue loose maxi dress tight only around her waist and a long slit on the right side showed her long creamy legs while a golden small hooped necklace adorned her neck, lying gracefully on the round neckline of her dress. The short golden blonde hair was waved using a hair straightener like hers making it barely graze her shoulders. The dark red on her lips accented her coral lips further and at that moment Sakura felt like her mother was way prettier than she was though they had a huge age gap between them.

She frowned again when her nagging reached her ears once more. She followed her mother to her car and stepped into the passenger seat, still oblivious to where the rush was.

"Mom, where're we going?" she said cutting her mother's rant short.

"An interview. Didn't I tell you?" Mebuki sent her a confused look as they drove out of the gates.

"You didn't." Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh. Mikoto-san forgot to inform me." Sakura nodded her head but stopped mid-way.

Wait, what?

"Mikoto-san?" she turned her head slowly towards her mother who was now wearing a pair of white framed sunglasses.

"Uh-huh." She said humming to the song that was playing on the radio and bobbing her head to the rhythm. She can't believe her mother sometimes. "You're having an interview with Sasuke-kun."

Her jaws slacked. So many emotions passed on her face, her mother unaware of all those as she hummed and sang the parts she knew.

And that was how she found herself sitting in one of the waiting rooms of Blue Entertainment- a broadcasting company that belongs to Mika's father. Uchiha Mikoto, Mika and Itachi and Sasuke were sitting right across the couch on the opposite of the one she was sitting with her mother, both their father's missing and there was no doubt that they'll be watching this interview.

There was no paper given to them of the questions that'd ask them and that put Sakura more on edge. How was she supposed to answer the questions asked out of nowhere?

"Here." Mikoto walked over to her and put a necklace around her slender neck. Sakura looked at the woman in question.

"This is one of my most precious jewelry. One given by my mother. And I hope this makes it up for not informing this interview beforehand. I'm truly sorry."

"Oh Mikoto-san, you don't have to!" she shrieked. "We're fine, see? We came on time. You don't have to apologize."

"That's alright, Sakura-chan." The dark haired woman took her slim hands in hers and gave a gentle squeeze. Sakura couldn't help but return one of her own. "I hope you keep that. The necklace represents eternal love."

She briefly ran her eyes over the necklace. The silver was thin and cool against her skin but the diamond-about one inch in measurement- in the shape of a heart that lay about four inches below her collarbone had her eyes glued on it for a good minute.

When Mikoto sat beside her, she decided to break the comfortable silence that overtook the room by asking a question that had been nagging at her mind ever since her mother mentioned about the interview back in the car.

"What's the interview about?"

"About the engagement of course." Mikoto laughed a little. "How silly of me. I've been forgetting a lot of things these days." At that, the irritation on Sasuke's face increased tenfold making it visible and the blank façade he had on crumbled down.

"They might ask about how you both met. We cannot say that this was an arranged engagement, can we?" Mika said with a smile.

"How we met?" Sakura echoed albeit confused. How was she supposed to pretend that she loved her fiancé when she knew nothing about him?

"Just make something up." As soon as those were out of Itachi's mouth, the door flung open and a man with a card around his neck that displayed 'Official' walked in with and gave a quick bow.

"Haruno and Uchiha-san's interview will begin shortly. Please follow me."

Both Sasuke and Sakura stood up from their seat and their parents wished them best of luck. Well, she'd definitely need if she doesn't want to humiliate herself in front of the national TV.

The couple followed the official to a room where a stage with a single armchair and a cushion was placed. The assistants quickly came to assist them with mikes and another came and adjusted Sakura's makeup until the cameramen gave them the signal to get on the stage.

The duo abided and after a minute a beautiful young woman, by the name of Terumi Mei sat down at the lone armchair and sent the couple a beautiful smile.

"One…" one assistant behind a computer spoke loudly. "…two and you're on air, Terumi-san."

"Hello and welcome to 'A date with Terumi Mei'." The brown haired woman turned to the camera that was capturing her with a bright smile. "Today's guest isn't one of our singers or actresses or actors we have been having for the last couple of weeks but the very recent event we like to call 'The Royal engagement'." She paused to give another smile. "I think we already know who and who we have on a date. Yes, you guessed right. It's our Uchiha Sasuke-kun all us girls love and Haruno Sakura-san we all just simply adore."

Sakura had to admit, that she was a bit flattered when she announced them like that. She wasn't sure if Sasuke was but then again, the guy has no clue when it comes to feelings.

"Welcome to 'A date with Terumi Mei' Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san." She then turned to the couple and flashed that beautiful smile and nodded to each.

Sasuke just simply nodded his head while Sakura muttered a 'Thank you'.

"As you know I am Terumi Mei, the host of this show."

The amount she talks was getting to Sasuke now and there was nothing he could do if the irritation _shows_ on his face.

Terumi Mei glanced at the papers in her hands once and looked up at the couple with a bright smile.

"Could you please let our viewers know how both of you first met each other?"

It was the first question and both of them sat there, not knowing what to give as an answer. Sakura was known to be intelligent but she just couldn't make up a fake plan.

"She was drowning." Sasuke's deep baritone voice gained everyone's attention. But what made her choke on her saliva wasn't because of how sexy his voice sounded but the words that voice conveyed.

 _What?!_ She hissed mentally but kept a smile on her face, going with the flow and let out a faked embarrassed laugh.

"D-drowning?" it seems Terumi was caught off guard too.

"Back when I was living in the US, I used to frequent this lake behind the house I was living in and one day I don't know what happened but I just drowned. Just like that and I thought I was going to die and Sasuke-kun saved me." She added the suffix with much force and hoped the fake smile wasn't discovered through.

"Oh thank goodness he reached in time." Whether it was exaggerated concern or not, she wasn't sure. "What happened then?" she asked with curiosity glistening in her eyes.

"And then Sasuke-kun tried to leave but I wanted show him my gratitude for saving my life so we went over to a restaurant and that's how everything began. We began to meet more often, whenever we had the chance, hence ended up getting engaged.

He was amazed though he didn't show it as she kept the host on edge with her white lies.

"That's so sweet of you, Sasuke-kun." Terumi said gently and batted her lashes which he found very not-appealing.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile, hoping the twitch of the corners of her mouth would go unnoticed by the viewers. From what she had heard, this was a very popular show among all age groups.

"I have been wondering Sakura-san…" Terumi's voice took a serious tone that sent her on edge and fully guarded. "That necklace, could you tell me more about that, please?" she smiled at the end.

Sakura felt the devious side of her surface. She smiled widely making the person next to her raise a fine brow.

"Sasuke-kun gave this to me!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh really?" Terumi leaned forward in her chair, unable to hide her excitement. "Sasuke-kun? How did you find that necklace? Did you personally order it?"

Vowing to get back at his fiancée for that he smirked when a Machiavellian thought crossed his mind.

"We were taking a walk one day and I caught her _ogling_ at the object outside the shop window so I decided to buy it for her." he said simply.

"Ogling?" Sakura mouthed behind him and made a face while internally snorting.

"I see." Temuri nodded her head. "Is there any meaning to it?"

"Yes. The necklace represents eternal love." Sakura said in her cheerful voice.

"Wow!" the beautiful host breathed. "That's so romantic. I wish I was you Sakura-san."

 _Me too, Terumi-san!_ She chuckled internally at the oblivious woman and her own bamboozling fate.

A few minutes later, the interview was done and over with. Sakura and Sasuke both left the doors at the same time, though when it closed, the raven-haired teen chose to quicken his celerity.

"Hey!" she called to him but her fiancé made no sign of listening to her.

"Sasuke!" she called again, her pitch increasing. Some people turned to look at them but she paid no heed to them whatsoever.

"Uchiha Sasuke you stop this instant!" she literally screamed gaining a lot of unwanted attention and Sasuke heard his teeth grazing against another when he clenched his jaws.

Turning swiftly he backed her into a dark corner where it was deserted and he could see no camera around. Deeming safe, he hissed;

"What's your problem?!" he punched the wall beside her head but the roseate made no movement of flinching under his cold gaze.

"My problem?" she asked back with as much hard eyes as he had. "I wouldn't have a problem if you don't act like an ass with a foot long stick shoved up your ass and humiliate me in front of the national TV with every person and whatnot, maybe the neighboring countries too watching the live show!" she said in one breath and greedily inhaled all the air she could get to fill her in her lungs. "I guess the only thing you ever learned was to insult and humiliate people and-"

Her mother always had told her that cutting a person off was rude. But what was she supposed to do when her fiancé had one arm beside her head and the other holding her forearm while his lips captured hers? She just stood without breathing, trying register what was going on but to no avail. The feeling of his lips on hers was blissful enough to have all her thoughts snatched away from her mind. Her mind was blank but her body was responding to the onslaught on her lips.

She could feel his hand, the hand he punched the wall coming towards her shoulder and giving a light squeeze before travelling down towards her waist, all the while his lips never leaving hers.

Sakura knew how it felt like when they say butterflies fluttering in your stomach cause she was feeling that exact same thing right now. His lips slanted over hers when she replied, his other hand going to the nape of her neck, bringing her even closer and with that force, her body jerked into his, letting no space between them.

Sakura moved away for breath, hands wrinkling the soft fabric of his button down shirt. She looked at his flushed lips and half-lidded eyes and her body wanted to go for another round. The moment the thought crossed the borders of her mind, she leaned forward, eyes closing as she did and as soon as she felt his lips, her hands went up to massage his silky locks and smiled into the kiss when he immediately responded. Though this time, it was slow and composed. Gentle and tender, as they moved against each other.

The vibrating of Sasuke's smartphone startled them both to corners away.

"What?" he tried his best to sound annoyed and annoyed he sounded. He felt like ripping his brother to shreds.

 _"I was wondering when you both are coming back to the waiting room."_ The amused tone of his brother irritated him further.

He ended the call without bothering to give any answer and turned to Sakura who had her back facing him.

"We should go." He said after a moment of staring at her back, taking in her long stiletto-heel-clad legs, tiny waist and emphasized hips.

"Tell my mother I went to the restroom." She said in a soft voice without turning to face him.

"Hn." He quickly walked in the opposite direction. His face void of any emotion whatsoever.

Sakura took shaky steps towards where they had come from after the interview and quickly rushed into the safe confines of the restroom.

 _Present time…_

She once again looked at her reflection in the fuzzy mirror but this time, her gaze was locked on the necklet adorning her neck. She didn't know what to do. What would happen from now on? One kiss. It took one kiss for Uchiha Sasuke to beat her heart towards him. She sighed and leaned her head against the white tiles and stared at the yellow light up ahead knowing her vision would get burry after staring at it non-blinking.

Everything would be different now. The way she looks at him, the way she acts around him, the way her heart thumps harder, every single thing would be different.

And the worst part was….she didn't even know if her fiancé felt the same way for her. For all she knows, he might have done the same with other girls too. And she didn't even know what made him kiss her like that. Everything was uncertain but one thing was definite;

It took only a damn moment for her fiancé to steal her heart. To have her look at him and him only.

Heaving yet another sigh, she pulled herself off of the cold tiles and washed her face rid of any makeup. She could always make up excuses. Like, something got in her eye.

Putting her black stiletto-heeled platforms on, she ran a hand through her dress and evened her messy locks before walking towards the waiting room.

* * *

 **A/N; Cliché much? I hope not. And I got you some sasusaku moments and there'll be more to come with other pairings so please stick with me to the end and bear with this non-stop ranting author ok?**

 **I hope I got this chapter to your expectations so why don't you, the lovely darlings you are and let me know what you thought about this chapter, hm? Then I'll think about rewarding you with a new, more exciting one.**

 **Gomen for any mistakes, I got no beta and I'm not a native English speaker.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Why did I update so soon? Because I updated chapter 5 after a long, long time. So consider this as a bonus!**

 **I always forget this; I do NOT own Naruto!**

 **Finally, the drama begins.**

 **And I would like to thank crimson-sana for her immense help! I love you ^^.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bad blood

Chapter 6 ~Foe, ally~

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was furious. Furious at herself. Furious at everything else she could think of. That day when Uzumaki Naruto, without him realizing, had the Hyuuga heiress form some sort of crush towards the blonde when he had her pinned at the girl's toilet, her frustrations had begun. Though she didn't know that the feeling she held towards him was that strong until very recently. She was sitting on the small cushioned chair in front of her dressing table. And when she looked up at her reflection in the mirror, she saw an expression she never thought she was capable of sporting.

Her finely shaped brows were crunched together and lips slightly apart from the uneven breathing as she thought more and more about her unrequited love. At the mere sight of her looking so angry and defeated, she screamed, her sweet voice trying its best to sound harsh as she ran both her hands through her dark hair in frustration.

He had seen the way Naruto had kept looking at her pink haired friend. She knew he liked her but still. Even though knowing that painful truth, her heart still leaped towards him. Though he never took notice of her but sends a wide cheerful grin towards her friend with a tint of pink on his cheeks, she still wanted to love him. Didn't he know that Sakura was already engaged? To his best friend at that. So why? And why couldn't Sakura see that she likes Naruto. She would clearly know that she did have a crush on the blonde since Tenten and Ino knew it damn well. Then why wasn't she even giving the blonde an answer? Why wasn't she refusing him?

"Sakura-san…" she mumbled, the bangs disarrayed over her eyes.

And with another minute of thinking about her failure at the face of love, she let out another scream, with tears raining down her smooth cheeks from her pearlescent eyes this time.

She stomped her feet and pulled her hair, though nothing she did eased the pain in her heart.

Hinata was a mess. She looked like mess when she again glanced to look at herself in the mirror. And it was times like these she hated herself for being timid and shy.

She didn't even have a strong voice to scream out her frustrations.

XXXX

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Her friends, surrounding her was unusually quiet. She knew why Ino was. She had a fight with Sai, her boyfriend. They had got together a few days ago and got into a fight. She really didn't want to think about the reason that led to the brawl while her own mind was in a mess. Tenten, who was sitting on her right had her nose buried in a book about weapons, a book she borrowed a few minutes ago and Hinata, well, she was reading her own book and wasn't she always the quiet one among them? But still, she glanced at the girl on her right who was awfully quiet today.

She huffed, blowing a stray hair that was brave enough to come out from the barriers of her white headband with a kitty on it. She groaned, pulling on her braided pigtails and smacked her forehead on the smooth desk.

Kakashi-sensei had dismissed them saying that they could do anything they want after the only ten-minute of teaching and he took that ridiculous book of his. Everyone was quick to heed his words as they rushed out of the class and Sakura really didn't know why they came to the library of all places and she wished she went home instead. Some students did, considering that the period was the last lesson for the day. Though libraries were one of her most favorite places in the whole world, she just didn't feel like sitting in the silence. It made her think of things she would very much like to forget.

Things like _why_ Sasuke Uchiha had kissed her after their interview two weeks ago. And how her heart yearned to see his face. Of course he had seen his face countless times at school but he totally _ignored_ her! Like nothing happened between them. She still can't believe how quick she was to fall for her arrogant, stoic and emotionless ass of a fiancé.

She lay her head down on the table and turned towards the endless number of bookshelves all around the huge library though her thoughts were a far cry from what her eyes saw. She couldn't even bring herself to tell anyone what they did after the humiliating interview. But she knew, in that moment, she wished she meant something to the younger Uchiha heir.

Subconsciously, she let out another sigh again and that ticked the sulking blonde in the group.

"Seriously forehead, what's wrong with you?" she hissed in a hushed tone, arms folded across her chest.

The roseate lazily turned her head; her twin pigtails sprawled over the table. The nickname Ino had given her barely registered in her mind as she sighed again when the kiss, her _first_ shared with her fiancé by law replayed over and over again.

Hell! Was he angry that she had responded? Well, it wasn't like he didn't. And that confused her. She kissed him on her own accord the second time and he had responded immediately, then why the hell was he ignoring her, damn it! She let out a frustrated growl and that made Ino Yamanaka, the ever curious gossip to snap.

"Forehead!" she slammed a hand on the desk, practically startling all the occupants in the room and that was a huge blow to her ears.

The roseate winced and rubbed her left ear as she glared at her blonde friend.

"What's bothering you, forehead?!" she hissed again, glaring menacingly at her.

She was about to answer very beautifully when a blur of blonde and blue entered her line of vision.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" she would have answered just as enthusiastically as Naruto did but her mood was totally very foul so she decided to settle with a roll of her eyes. "What's up?" that action of hers, obviously, went unnoticed by the blonde and from the corner of her eye, she noticed Hinata tense up.

"I was wondering maybe we could go and get some ramen-"

"This is a library, Naruto! Hush your voice down."

"-and go out on a date afterwards, maybe go catch a movie or something?" her statement went unheard as he continued his rant on and on and she stole a glance the Hyuuga heiress on her right to see her grasp the corners of the book so hard it crumpled.

Maybe she can understand how the girl felt. She knew her dark haired friend had a crush on her fiancé's never-admitting best friend. And she wanted to smack the blonde upside down for being so oblivious. Well, it wasn't like he knew he had any sort of power over the timid girl and he was _always_ running after her to get her attention. Hinata must hate her for that. She bit her lip as the harsh realization hit her. how hard would it be, to watch your crush try and beg for the attention of your best friend while you can only watch from the sidelines and cry all alone, not even being able to gather up the courage and go to him and spill her heart's contents. She knew that feeling. God, Hinata must resent her.

She turned her full attention at the hopeful luminescent cerulean eyes and she so, so badly wanted to say yes to those almost pleading eyes but it'd break Hinata's heart, she was sure. She parted her lips to give him an answer when her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel it stopping the next and rising rapidly the next, it was like the worst case of panic attack as she watched the figure walk towards them, his eyes yet to spot them there. Unconscious to her, her girlfriends and Naruto followed her line of vision of to see what had frozen the roseate on spot with her eyes looking like it'd bulge out of their sockets and had her blushing like crazy.

They were all surprised to see the last person they expected. Uchiha Sasuke finally noticed them all staring at him and he raised a perfectly shaped brow. What was their problem?

"Ok, forehead! Spill, spill!" Ino demanded standing up; Tenten flowed in suit with a smirk gracing her full lips.

The two girls grabbed Sakura by the arms and hoisted her up, dragging her out of the silent confines of the library. Sasuke just stared blankly at them though he tried his best not to let his eyes linger on his fiancée for long. But Naruto's sharp eyes caught everything.

He had been observing the couple for quite some time now. And he had noticed, ever since the interview, Sakura and Sasuke had been acting distant, not like they were close before but they were more distant and more careful around each other's presence. And whenever he bought the roseate into their conversations, he had visibly flinched though he tried not to show it much and Naruto noticed how tense he was whenever he mentioned her name. He maybe an idiot sometimes and pretty dense when it comes to some things but there was no need for a genius like Shikamaru to step in the spotlight to figure out that something was wrong between the arrange-engaged couple.

Naruto Uzumaki knew that they both had begun to feel _something_ for the other.

As much as it hurt to admit, he always knew that Haruno Sakura was way out of his reach. Even though he had confessed a million times, he knew Sakura would never look upon him like how he gazes at her. He knew his love for her will always remain unrequited but nevertheless, he was never the one to give up and he wanted to _try_ over and again.

Hinata watched her crush leave the spot he had been sitting on as he asked her friend out on a date. She couldn't fathom that feeling boiling deep within her but for a moment; she wished Sakura wasn't her friend. So that she could show her hatred more openly. Couldn't she at least have given him an answer? Didn't she know that she was hurting his feelings? And yet here she was again, fiddling with her fingers, unable to do _anything_ because the nature to hate and loathe just wasn't in her.

If only she could tell how she really felt. If only she could…

XXXX

"Come along now!" Ino and Tenten dragged Sakura out of the school compounds and waited there until Hinata caught up to them.

"Where are we going?" the Hyuuga heiress asked, albeit confused as she gazed at her pastel pink haired friend who was being held between her other two friends like a criminal.

"Starbucks." Ino replied simply and the girls began to walk in the direction of the café not far from the school.

Upon entering, Tenten walked over to the counter and ordered four double chocolate chip crème Frappuccino for all of them. Ino dragged Sakura to the far corner and sat on one of the tables beside the window.

"Ok spill!" she narrowed her eyes at the roseate.

Sakura heaved another sigh and backed her back against the large glass that overlooked the busy roads.

"Spill what, pig?" she asked in a low tone though she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Only a few days ago you swore to kill the Uchiha heir and feed him to some animals I really don't want to remember and now, today, you went tomato red at the mere sight of him!" Ino exclaimed, hands in the air.

 _Tomato._ Mikoto-san had said that Sasuke's most favorite is tomatoes. She growled, slamming her head on the table.

"God…" she drawled.

"Care to enlighten us, sweetheart?" Tenten came with the beverages and gave each of them one and took a seat in front of her.

Without raising her head, Sakura mumbled pouting. "He kissed me."

Ino, Hinata and Tenten all choked on their drinks. The girls coughed and coughed until they felt safe enough to let out a breath and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?!" they shrieked, except for Hinata who only whispered.

"Well, I did too but he was the first one to kiss after that humiliating interview." She huffed in frustration as she raised her head. "And now, he's acting like nothing happened that jackass!" her brows furrowed when she received no response from the girls who were more than ready to rip her chest apart and snatch her heart out to find out what had happened between her and her fiancé.

She looked at them and stared blankly when they all had a sly grin plastered on their faces except Hinata's was gentler but it was still mischievous.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Ooooh!" the girls giggled in unison.

"Our princess is in loooove!" Ino drawled and pinched her both cheeks.

"Finally!" Tenten exclaimed and slurped her Frappuccino loudly. "But what about Sasuke? Does he feel the same?"

Sakura sighed at that. "I wish."

Hinata felt relief flood all over her body at the news. That wasn't the selfish side of her happy that she had no feelings for her crush, no, but the kind side that was truly, genuinely happy that her friend found someone she could love. And she shuddered mentally at a previous thought that crossed her mind. How could she, even if her love for Naruto is so strong, think about wishing that Sakura wasn't her friend? She felt the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. She was such a bad friend. Sakura was a kind hearted, good natured friend and within the few months she had known her, Hinata was sure that Sakura would never leave her friends for a guy. That was the type of person her friend, Sakura Haruno was.

And against her will, the tears just strolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Hinata…" Sakura breathed and walked over to the dark haired heiress and leaned down to give her a hug.

"One day Hinata-chan, one day Naruto will reciprocate your feelings, I'm sure." She whispered into her hair and a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face as she nodded. "Just….hold on for a bit. We're there for you." She squeezed her shoulders.

"T-t-thank you Sakura-s-san." The young heiress squeezed her friend's hands and their other friends gazed at them, their eyes ever softening.

XXXX

From a restaurant across Starbucks, Karin Uzumaki watched the interaction between Sakura and her friends through her steely narrowed gaze. Lips drawn into a thin line as she thought about how to make that roseate leave Uchiha Sasuke for good. That interview they gave on Terumi Mei's show had her on edge. The words they spoke seemed so real and never once had the redhead believed that they actually were. And she was surer that they are not in love but she had no proof. Only something her gut tells her. But she will, eventually. She will find proof and she will destroy that fake engagement.

She just needs to know whether or not everything is real or if it's just a show to fool something beneath.

XXXX

It was an hour past nine but Hinata was still at the hotel with her friends to do some homework, gossip and do some make over. Well, basically doing everything a group of girls would do on a sleepover, except they weren't on a sleepover. They were just hanging out at her father's hotel, in the private penthouse.

"He talked to me!" Tenten's excited shriek was followed by the sound of the door closing.

"Oh my god!" Ino was the first person to register what she said and was up and running toward the brunette with her arms wide spread.

Hinata and Sakura shared a confused look.

"He talked to me! He talked to me!"

"He talked to you! He talked to you!" Ino and Tenten were jumping up and down in circles.

"What is wrong with you both?" Sakura cut their celebration short though she had a small smile on her face.

"Duh!" Ino rolled her eyes. "Would anyone else can make our Tenny here happy like this except…" she trailed off on purpose and both Hinata's and Sakura's eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh my god!" Sakura stood up on the couch.

"Yes, forehead, oh my god." Sakura ignored the blonde as she jumped twice on the couch, making Hinata leap upwards with her before joining Tenten in another round of what she and Ino did.

"What did Neji-nii-san say?" Hinata asked with a wide smile adorning her pretty face.

"He asked me where you were." Tenten sat down on the carpeted floor, Sakura and Ino mimicking her. "And he told me to tell you that if you wanted to stay here tonight, you can cause it's pretty late and he'll tell your parents about it." The brunette couldn't wipe the huge grin off of her face as she turned to Hinata to relay her cousin's message.

"And?" Ino pressed further though Sakura didn't know how the blonde knew there was more.

Tenten blushed. The rest gasped.

"And…." Tenten was the true spitting image of how Hinata was when she first met Naruto in the toilet, the only difference being the appearance. "And he…" the three girls leaned closer to her including Hinata who came down from the couch to join her friends in a circle. "He…um bid me goodnight." She said in a low whisper.

"What?" Tenten asked as she looked up at her friend's disappointed looks.

"That's it?" Ino drawled.

"Yeah." Tenten replied like it was the most obvious thing. "What else did you expect? Like him to be all over me and take me then and there." She herself blushed at the thought. "Well, he isn't like Sasuke, to shut people with smashing his lips in a dark corner..." the brunette turned to Sakura who puffed her cheeks. "…and isn't Sai to go all smooch, smooch in a public place and nor is he Naruto Uzumaki to remain completely oblivious but Neji Hyuuga is a gentleman in all ways possible." She crossed her arms defensively as she finished her proud speech.

Sakura and Ino snorted loudly while Hinata just giggled.

"What?!" Tenten snapped and the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh Tenny! We just adore you!" Ino stretch her arms to pinch the girl on the cheeks but Tenten was quick to go defensive, hence ending up in a brawl and a catfight, in the end dragging both Sakura and Hinata into it.

Hinata walked down the hallway that led to the private elevator. She didn't know why but she had excused herself from the fun they were having saying that she needed some fresh air. But why did she need some fresh air? There was the large balcony and the terrace but why was she standing in front of the elevator? If she was going to the roads, then it might be dangerous given that the time was past midnight and their hangout had turned into a sleepover.

She heaved a frustrated sigh at her confusion. She didn't know what to do and when she was about to turn and leave the bell that indicates that the elevator had reached its destination rung loudly in the still halls, compelling her to look at the metal moving box. Her eyes grew wide and her whole body went rigid. Was it….was this why she had come here?

"Hey Sakura-c-chan…" Naruto slurred out, one hand on one of the walls and the other raking his blonde hair, messing it.

"Y-y-you're drunk!" she managed to gasp out.

He was a minor and if he gets caught, there will be dire consequences and given that he was the country president's son, there'll be people who won't stand still about this. Upon instinct, she quickly grabbed the Uzumaki by the collar and dragged him towards another quarter of the private penthouse.

To her own personal quarter.

"W-w-where are w-we going, S-Saku-ra-ra-chan?" he grinned widely and Hinata pushed the18 year old onto the red cushion before reaching for the lights and lit two of them, making the room bright enough.

She stared at the wasted teen on her couch, one arm and leg falling off the couch, hair a mess but she didn't fail to notice the sad expression he gave her before his eyes drooped close. The alcohol must have taken its effect on his body and with the smell coming from her distance; Hinata knew he had finished a bottle or two.

With trembling hands, she turned around slowly, her legs acting as if it'd give out any moment, but being who she was, being a Hyuuga, she forced herself to switch the lights off so that Naruto could sleep peacefully and her hand was hovering right above the doorknob when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a gasp as she noticed the blonde locks falling on her shoulder with Naruto leaning over her shoulder, face buried on her neck.

"Don't…go…" at that moment he sounded so sober, enough to fool Hinata that he hadn't been chugging down an entire contents of alcohol, how he got it, she had no idea but then again, this was Uzumaki Naruto and the surprises he come up with was always unimaginable.

Hinata turned in his embrace and she noticed a red bruise on his jaw as he lifted his face to look at hers. He was taller than her, completely towering her when he stood straight. The odor of liquor was much greater at the close proximity.

She raised a shaking hand to brush the stray strands of blonde from his eyes, revealing a darker shade of blue she hadn't seen in his eyes. Must be the alcohol, she decided but that doesn't stop her heart from beating erratically within her chest.

"Are you sober?" her voice came out as a barely audible whisper as she ran her hand down, beginning from his eyes, down to his straight nose and…his shapely lips, lingering for a moment there before retracting her hand back.

"S-Saku-Sakura-chan…." He breathed and the next moment, his lips were on hers in a gingerly kiss. It was so soft and tender she could barely register that his lips were even on hers.

Her eyes were still open as he slanted his lips over hers, deepening the kiss, her heart dropping down to her stomach while he did so. In his mind, in his heart, she was _Haruno Sakura_ , her friend. But that didn't matter. This was something she had always fantasied about. So when given the chance, why not use it? Even if it broke her heart. Even if it felt wrong in every way her mind could think of. Even if…even if…

Whatever the aftermath of her actions be, Hinata found herself responding to his now fierce and greedy kiss. His hands roaming all over her body, raising goose bumps in its wake while hers remained gently on his shoulders. His hands raked her hair, disarraying it and rested on the nape of her neck for a while before running down the length of her spine and resting both his hands on her hips.

Clothes were trailing behind as they unconsciously made their way towards the couch. Hinata didn't care as he roamed his hands over her hard belly, rid of the dress she was wearing and this time, she decided make her move as she ran her own over his chiseled chest and lean form down to the firm lines of his six pack since he was just as shirtless as she was. She felt nothing even when his hands went under her to unclasp her bra, the only clothing she had on her upper body, and with that, she failed to notice the slight tremble in his hands as he did so.

She wanted to give herself to him right now and she could ask for nothing more. Because, Hinata Hyuuga had always loved Uzumaki Naruto unconditionally and wholly that it didn't matter to her even if he was breaking her heart or not. Honestly speaking, she might as well be able to move on after tonight.

But the tears, she couldn't stop the tears. It was either because of the blissful pain down her lower abdomen or the pain of her heart being shredded into pieces, she didn't know nor did she want to. She just wanted to live in that moment and once again, her too busy mind slipped the gentle wipe of those tears by the man she loved to her bones.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a throbbing headache along with an herbal tea placed gracefully on the coffee table right in front of him. And then, everything came down crushing on him a like million thunderbolts.

XXXX

Sakura was worried. No, that'd be the understatement of the year. She was much more than worried as she sat in front of the mirror, her mind barely registering her new haircut as she stared at her reflection. Last night, Hinata had gone out saying that she needed some fresh air and they had let her. But then, she hadn't returned even when all of them drifted off to sleep staying up waiting for her.

They all woke up to the sound of her crying. She tried her best to muffle the sobs behind her long and slim fingers but to no avail. There was so much hurt in her eyes as she brushed off her comforting hand. What could have happened? What changed within mere minutes? Did she see Naruto with some other girl? That was unlikely. She had run all the possibilities in her mind as she thought about what could have happened. She looked so damn…sad. Her own eyes watered at the sight of the girl crying, her hand pressed hard against her mouth and nose and she just wouldn't stop crying. Ino and Tenten had burst into tears along with her but Sakura could only sit there and wonder.

Was it….because of her? Was it because Naruto had a crush on _her_? What could be the reason?

"Sakura-chan?" she heard her mother call and she quickly pretended like she was putting on makeup only to notice the hot tears in a line on her cheeks. She picked out a tissue with trembling hands and cleared them just in time when her mother opened the door to her room.

"Hey you ok, babe?" she asked coming over to her.

"Yeah." She replied like it was the most obvious thing and she thanked heaven for sounding exactly like how she wanted. "Why do you ask?" she asked trying to ease her mother's suspicion.

"You're eyes look puffy." She replied, still concern written over her face. Sakura rolled her eyes for further effects.

"I got mascara in my eyes." She lied.

"Oh, ok." And her mother believed. "Remember you're having lunch with the Uchiha's." she said excitedly and all color drained from her face.

This time, _her_ mother forgot to tell her.

"What is it? You look pale."

"Nothing. Get out, mom, I need to get ready." She stood up walked into her walk-in closet and her mother was quick to heed her words. Maybe the excitement still hadn't died down, either way, she was thankful for that.

She didn't know getting engaged was this troublesome. But what's worse is, how the heck was she going to face Uchiha Sasuke?! They hadn't spoken each other since after the interview incident. Rummaging through her closet, she hunted down to wear something she _liked_ and something decent. It was a lunch after all and it'd be definitely formal.

So, in the end, after good fifteen minutes, she grabbed a pair of tuck-in beige button down shirt with two black lines vertically around the buttons holes going all the way up to the collar and a pair of chiffon black mini-skirt and a pair of beige stiletto-heeled sandals to go with the outfit. She changed quickly and walked in front of the full-length mirror in her closet. Her new hair was cut equally about three inches above her shoulders with the tips of her pastel pink locks dyed in mermaid blue. She took out her hair straightener and gave her hair some bends and with the bangs out of her forehead, she felt more confident.

Sighing in content at her reflection, she grabbed a black sling bag and shoved all her necessities in it before running downstairs.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked when she saw her mother lying on the couch, watching TV.

"Nope, it's the second daughter-in-law they invited." Sakura rolled her eyes at her answer and left to the garage without giving one of her own.

Putting her sunglasses on, she drove away towards the Uchiha manor, trying her best not to think about the tremble in her hands.

XXXX

Uchiha Sasuke was perplexed. Uchiha Sasuke was angry. Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed. He stood on the terrace of his house though it was the midday and the sun was shining annoyingly bright. But he could care less about that right now. He need to friggin' sort all his annoying thoughts. It had been weeks damn it. It had been two annoying weeks since he did _that_. And _that_ had been on his every single waking moment. _Why_ had he _kissed_ his annoying fiancée that day? Obviously, she had been ranting non-stop and gosh, hadn't she been so damn loud? Yup, that was why he kissed her. To shut her up.

Then, why couldn't he stop thinking about that damn time? And how come he even responded when she kissed after he did?

Sasuke growled inwardly. She was so damn annoying and so damn confusing. His eyes landed on the very familiar convertible coming towards their front yard. He didn't know she was coming today. No one told him either.

His breath stopped momentarily when one leg stopped at her car door, probably to grab something on the passenger seat, he could see the long, shapely leg clad in those type of heels she always wear. And when she completely stepped out, he found his eyes roaming all over her body.

No, he didn't just check her out, he just checked if she was wearing the appropriate attire when coming to meet his family. He should admit, she looked beautiful and his eyes won't just leave her lips when she took out her phone from her bag and started talking with a huge grin and Sasuke briefly wondered if she would ever smile at him like that.

What. The. Hell.

He could _not_ be falling for his fiancée.

XXXX

It was already sundown when Sakura was able to escape the Uchiha manor but not Uchiha Sasuke. Mikoto had insisted that Sasuke go and drop Sakura home over and over again until they both gave in to her word. And here she was successful at getting away from him, sitting at the ground floor restaurant of Hotel Hyuuga. She fanned herself as soon as she entered the building and watched her fiancé leave.

Heaving a relieved sigh, she walked over to one of the table beside the window and slumped down in a very un-lady-like manner. She felt suffocated, like someone was pressing down on her throat when she was in her passenger seat with Sasuke driving and thankfully this time, he was kind enough to give her the key back. A waitress came with a gentle smile plastered on her face and poured her a glass of water and she gave her one of her own smiles though it was a bit weary from trying her best not to shake in front of her fiancé.

The kind woman left after when she said she didn't want anything else and she heaved yet another sigh. And then, her eyes caught the sight of Uzumaki Naruto and boy! that was an expression she never saw him wear. She gulped hard.

He looked so serious. What could have happened?

"Sakura-chan." The way he called her name was enough to tense the air surrounding them. "We need to talk." He sat in front of her, legs crossed and leaned back in the black leather and wood chair.

She gulped again, the tense air surrounding them growing thicker and thicker with each passing moment.

"I'm in love." He declared. Sakura blinked.

"Ok." She replied dumbly, drawling out the word.

"I know it's been a long time and all but I've been running after a lost cause to me so I've been unaware of others."

What he said didn't make any sense to her and she didn't even know what he was talking about.

"What happened to your jaw?" she blurted out, cutting his brave, serious and confusing speech short.

The blonde looked away, his eyes glued on something outside the window. The memory of last night was clear in his head. After figuring out that Sakura indeed love, maybe too soon but she definitely holds something for his best friend, he wanted to get wasted. And the most secure place was the place he was currently at. He was at Neji's personal quarters in the penthouse when the said teen walked in and punched him right on the jaw, sending him spiraling to the ground when he was just about to pour some strong liquor into his glass.

He had yelled at him and aimed a punch to his face when one sentence froze him on his spot.

"Hinata loves you." He had said.

And with that news he really wanted to get wasted. He wanted to drown all the alcohol Neji had put on display, filling one side of the wall. But the Hyuuga heir hadn't let him. He was only able to drown only half a bottle, cup by cup and that was when Neji wasn't looking at him. They had talked. He had told him how everyone except him knew about it. And he wanted to stab himself for staying so oblivious to all those things except thinking on ways how to get Sakura agree to go on dates with him.

And then…and then for a moment the alcohol took over and when he knew it, when he was sober again, he saw Hinata lying him down on the couch. He had known Hinata was a kind woman but not to this extent. He didn't know that Hinata loved him so much that she didn't turn him to the authorities. A minor getting drunk was a serious issue. And like that, her love for him did so many things to him. Like ending them both doing what they did last night. But Naruto didn't regret it. He as hell didn't because he was sure he felt something for the Hyuuga heiress. From the moment he first met her, he knew some sort of spark ignited within him that moment but he was too blinded to clearly see that until last night during the chat with her cousin.

But he somewhat felt ashamed when he couldn't contact her after that. She had left when he woke up with a cup of tea leaving behind. He didn't do what he did because he thought she was Sakura but he did it _knowing_ she was Hinata Hyuuga, the woman who was in love with. And he as hell didn't take advantage of her feelings. Because, he was going to return those feelings she harbored for him and make amends.

Remembering that he still hadn't answered Sakura's question, he turned to face her and said.

"Neji punched me." He replied with a sigh and watched her eyes grow wide.

"P-punched you?" she smacked herself mentally for slipping on the words but she had never heard Neji losing his cool. "Why?" she dared to ask softly.

And a bright smile lit his face, the tense air immediately being replaced with a comfortable one.

"Because Hinata-chan loves me."

Sakura frowned. What's with the twist in words?

"You don't make any sense to me." She crossed her arms and legs, leaning back in her own seat.

"I decided to return Hinata's feelings." He began in that serious tone again, but the earlier tension wasn't there anymore. "I know that no matter how much I try, you, Sakura-chan will never return my feelings. We're just not meant to be." He gave her that huge grin of his but she felt a pang of guilt building inside of her. She knew she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" she mumbled. "…that I can't return your feelings."

"That's ok, don't worry about it." The grin was still present as he interlocked his fingers behind his head.

"So, did you talk to her about it?" she asked, bringing the glass of water to her lips.

"Not yet but I think I made a huge _mistake_ last night. I wanted to tell her but couldn't even contact her after that…."

The rest of the words fell deaf on her ears as her hand froze, the glass inches away from her lips.

 _Mistake_ …

Her mind recalled Hinata crying her heart out.

 _Mistake…_

Because they did _it_ without Hinata knowing that he decided to return her feelings, she cried so hard last night.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Her eyebrows twitched. And before she knew it she was screaming.

" _You bloody asshole!_ " and the content of her glass was running towards Naruto's face.

Naruto felt like he was watching a movie in slow motion as he watched the water coming towards his face. No, no, this wasn't his spot. Sasuke should be the one sitting there. It was always him who got into situations like these.

He leaned further back, and gasped for air when the water, after what seemed like hours hit his face with much force. The locks clung onto his forehead as the water dripped from them and god, does Sakura look scary or what.

"Jerk!" she hissed as she slammed the glass down and Naruto was sure there'll be a crack in it. "Do you have any idea how much she cried?!" she demanded and she felt her own eyes tear up as she slammed her hand on the table, ruffling the blue table cloth.

"C-cried?" Naruto whispered, the attack long forgotten.

"You big stupid! You idiot! You bloody screw-up!" Naruto leaned back again, to try and defend him against whatever was going to come his way this time but there was no more back, he was already pressed against the back rest.

Naruto was about to say something when he spotted the figure walking into the restaurant but she turned the moment she laid his eyes on him.

"Hinata!" he stood up.

"I'm not falling for that, you ass!" Sakura growled dangerously but her words fell deaf on his ears as he hastened his pace towards the retreating Hyuuga heiress.

He was only able to grab her upper arm before she could storm out of the restaurant. Naruto pulled the shy girl and turned her to face him, in turn reversing the spot they stood mere seconds ago.

And without warning, he pressed his lips on hers, cupping her both cheeks. Naruto was thankful for the deserted place but even if there were people, he'd still not hesitate to show his true feelings.

Hinata could only blink in confusion but her body was fast to respond to his tender gesture. Closing her eyes, she held his wrists gently and returned the kiss, her mind running back to last night she so enjoyed. Maybe moving on could wait. Maybe she doesn't have to, after all.

She smiled when Naruto wiped the tear that fell from her right eye.

Sakura could only watch in surprise as she slowly rose from her seat at the sight of them showing their affection so openly and she couldn't be any happier at the newly declared couple.

* * *

 **A/N; so there it is. Some Naruhina for you guys and there'll be more sasusaku coming in the next chapters. Sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta nor am I a native English speaker so please go easy on me, ne? *gives puppy eyes***

 **I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Thank you again, crimson-sana for helping me. I owe you big time oneechan :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; this chapter is dedicated to the best sister in the whole world-crimson-sana! I loves you-ho-ho-ho very much!**

Bad blood

Chapter 7- Tell me-

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha could barely keep his smirk hidden as he watched the scene through his car window. Elbow resting on the windowsill as he watched Sakura splash the contents of her drink on his never-admitting best friend's face. A scowl marred his features when he realized what he had been doing. He retracted his hand from the windowsill and placed it gingerly on the steering wheel.

Sakura had insisted that they go to Hotel Hyuuga after the lunch with his family and he was quick to heed her words and hurried to the hotel they both had gotten so familiar with. He could barely keep still in that confined small box with her and he had to try so damn _hard_ to keep himself from looking, even stealing a freaking glimpse at her way. And when they reached their intended destination, he was quick to give her, her key back and stormed away from the enticing beauty that was his fiancée. He had grabbed a cab and went straight home. But he just couldn't _stop_ thinking about that pink-haired ex-model and that first kiss they shared and it had been so damn annoying he just had to get up from his comfortable bed and grab his keys and go back to where he knew his fiancée was.

He had waited on the other side of the road, watching Sakura and Naruto sitting by the window, talking. And then she was bringing that glass to her lips, oh her lips, he could still feel them. Sasuke cleared his throat and leaned further back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest and watched as she stopped, mere inches away from her lips and then before he could register, her hands were going at Naruto and the blonde had the perfectly terrified expression on his face. Oh how he wished he had taken a picture of that moment. That was a perfect Kodak moment. He wanted snort loudly. That was what the idiot gets for teasing him when he got a shower like that. And boy, Sakura looked mad making him dangerously twitch in his seat out of curiosity. He wanted to know what happened, damn it!

And then Naruto had leaped out of his chair, serious like he had never seen before and was storming towards the exit he couldn't really see but he saw how slowly Sakura stood up from her seat, a smile adorning her blemish-free face. the look she sported that moment was so serene and so gentle that it mad his entire being calm and so peaceful and damn her for making him feel like that. Damn her for making him feel things he shouldn't feel. Damn her for making his heart beat go up and up and up to the rate of three digit numbers.

He watched his fiancée walk out of the hotel, one hand on the strap of her sling bag and other putting her Ray-ban wayfarer on and she looked so tempting with that graceful walk that put cats to shame and that smile. That same smile that makes his insides calm.

He then spotted a group of four punk-style boys, about their age or younger making way towards her as she walked out of the hotel premises to her car and his fingers were immediately on the door but another part of him waited patiently to watch what would happen next.

One of them called to her but she ignored as she walked faster towards her car and the disheveled looking guys hastened their celerity and surrounded her. Sasuke's hand gripped the handle harder but what he saw next had him smirking so wide, his cheeks ached.

One hand on her shoulder and Sakura had twisted his arm backwards and flipped the next guy who came at her over her shoulder and kicked the other one's you-know-where and punched the remaining one in the jaw.

Feisty, alright, eh that one? He almost felt sorry for those guys as they made a pathetic attempt at running away from her, hands clutching their injured parts.

He then watched as Sakura climbed into her car and his form went rigid.

He had forgotten to tell her that her car had run out of gas.

As if on cue, the pastel pink haired girl with the tips dyed in mermaid blue stepped out, no, more like dashed out of the car and shut the door so hard her heard it all the way from there. She ran a frustrated hand through her locks and hit the car with the tip of her heel.

He chuckled and stepped out of his car, one hand clicking the lock button on his key and the other putting the Ray ban wayfarer on his eyes.

Sakura growled in anger as she took out her smartphone to call help. Whoever she was going to call.

"Need some help?" she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that baritone voice so close from behind it sent goosebumps all over her body.

She turned like a robot and her knees felt like jelly when she saw that smirk on his dangerously handsome face.

"Like what you see?" his smirk grew even wider when she just stared at him without answering. The passersby gave them a curious look while others snapped pictures of them but he really couldn't bring himself to care about any of that.

Oho? What the hell?! What happened to the person who was ignoring her just until mere minutes ago and really, that smirk on his face wasn't helping her think.

"Uh…my car's out of gas." She stuttered out, wondering why she was being so nice to him when he clearly would have known that her car was out of food.

"I got mine." He shrugged carelessly, hands shoving into his pockets.

Sakura raised a perfectly shaped brow at that.

"So?" she asked, trying to sound cold.

"I could give you a ride." He said carelessly.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked away, not knowing how to respond to that. Why was he being so generous again?

"Ok." She heard herself whisper. No, she didn't! That so wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to yell at his face for being such a jerk and say that she could perfectly take care of herself and she could just take a damn cab and go home.

Sakura sighed. She knew what this man was capable of doing to her now.

Sasuke smirked victoriously and extended his hand towards where his car was parked and she walked ahead of him. They crossed the road and she was still walking faster than him. By the time she stepped beside the passenger seat door, Sasuke was barely able to step on the sidewalk but he didn't keep her waiting as he clicked on the unlock button on his key and Sakura was quick to get in.

Sasuke knew she was mad but he didn't care as he stepped into the driver's seat with no intention of sending her home just yet.

XXXX

Tenten could feel her heart beating as she pressed the private elevator to the private penthouse at Hotel Hyuuga. She knew she'd stutter and stammer and turn into a ripe tomato when speaking to that Hyuuga heir but she wanted to do this nevertheless. She was barely able to get any sleep the night before and the image of Hinata crying was still carved into her mind and she needed to know why she looked so heartbroken.

Tenten had been her friend the longest. Sakura was only months old. And though Ino and they all became friend since the first year of high school, there was a long hiatus between their friendship, hence Tenten believed she was the one who knew her friend best.

The sound of the bell made her heart skip a beat and another when the doors slid open, revealing the exact same person she had come to seek.

She can't back down now.

 _It's now or never, Tenten._

"We need to talk, Neji." She tried to sport a serious look though she knew her cheeks colored when he looked startled at her voice, brows raised in confusion and Tenten squeaked mentally for being lucky enough to see him looking so cute.

With somewhat trembling legs, she thanked for the doll shoe she was wearing as she stepped out of the elevator.

Neji regained his cool and stoic composure soon as he gestured her to follow him to his personal quarters in the penthouse. He showed her the couch in front of the large floor-to-ceiling windows that filled the whole wall and watched her when she looked outside in awe. The sun was setting and the dying rays lit her hair in gold like tiny waves as it lay gracefully on her back and the tank top she wore emphasized her shapely curves and Neji couldn't help himself as he stared at her up and down.

"What did you want to talk about?" he regained his thoughts and leaned against the large glass, folding his arms whilst legs at the ankle.

With that being said, he watched the gentle smile on her face disappear.

"It's about Hinata…" she sighed and looked at him though he didn't know why he didn't meet her gaze. "She….Hinata was…." Tenten found it more difficult than she'd thought. "Something happened and Hinata was….." she trailed off not because Neji was staring at her so intently but because of the two figures that walked hand in hand.

"Yo, Neji!" Naruto's loud voice compelled him to look at the direction Tenten had her gaze locked, jaws slacked.

"H-hello, Neji-niisan!" Hinata greeted softly, a bright smile on her face.

Tenten couldn't help but let her jaws drop further more and she turned to look at Neji who had a brow raised as if demanding an answer for a silent question.

"We got together some hours ago." Naruto declared loudly and the Hyuuga heiress beside him flushed.

Tenten sighed. Looks like she worried over for nothing but that still doesn't change the fact that Hinata _had_ cried her heart out last night and she'd one way or another get the answers to her whys from her.

"I better make my way back home then, you sweethearts can enjoy your lovey-dovey moment." She waved a hand at them dismissively and the brunette walked towards the door.

"Let me give you a ride." Her steps maybe her heart too froze when those words came out Neji's voice. She turned to see him walking towards her but Tenten as hell didn't miss the mischievous smile feigning innocence on Hinata Hyuuga's face.

XXXX

"Wha…where..?" she could barely form the words in her mouth as Sasuke drove past her home and sped to god knows where and that arrogant smirk on his face wasn't really helping.

"Where are you going?" she cleared her throat and asked after a few moment of silence.

"What did you and Naruto talk about?" he chose to ignore her question. Honestly speaking, he himself didn't know where he was going. He was just driving aimlessly.

Sakura frowned. How did he know that she and Naruto had talked? Did that blonde idiot tell him so soon? No, that was unlikely since he and Hinata went on a date, perhaps? That had to be something like that since Naruto dragged the Hyuuga heiress out of the hotel to only he knew where. Maybe to sort the misunderstanding from the other night?

So, how did he know that she was talking to Naruto? Her eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. Could he…..have been watching?!

Sasuke raised a brow at her lack of response when she stole a suspicious glance at him.

"None of your business." She mumbled and the next moment she felt her heart leaped out onto her palm.

Sasuke Uchiha sped up, crossing the speed limit within city borders and his face was inches away from hers and on instinct she leaned back, her eyes never quite leaving the enticing features of his face. Her eyes then darted towards the road as she spotted a bright red car from her peripheral and the next moment she was chanting a mantra.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" she was sure with that speed he was going, Sasuke wouldn't be able to stop before running into the car that was stopped at a red light. She shut her eyes close and waited for the inevitable but the hit never came instead she felt the car slow down and stop completely.

Sakura opened one eye curiously and saw that Sasuke had stopped only inches away from that red car and he was leaning against his seat in a very calm manner, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the windowsill. It was like nothing had happened.

She sighed and sank further into the seat and sent the Uchiha heir a death glare.

"I'm gonna kill you if you pull a stunt like that again." She huffed at him, arms folding across h chest.

"Try me, love." Sasuke replied coolly and gave her that arrogant smirk she just couldn't resist but fall prey for it.

"Damn you, Uchiha." She muttered and turned her gaze away from her fiancé, cheeks colored in pink.

With green light, Sasuke sped up again though this time his fiancée was quite calm and contained and not a shrieking mess like before. He just couldn't help but smirk at her antics.

After a while of driving they came to the park where Sakura had slapped Sasuke. The former gulped. Could this be some sort of revenge? The place as full of kids of all ages and their parents and they all watched curiously when such an expensive looking car drove slowly past them.

Sasuke drove in that pace until they came to the exact spot where she had slapped making her all the more nervous. He gestured her to step out and she did immediately. This time he didn't go the deck but took the stairs of the café to the terrace, she followed in suit, their sunglasses still intact but Sakura could hardly believe that no one will actually recognize them.

The view they got was amazing. The sun was setting over the horizon and the waves were so calm and so serene as they jumped in a lazy way against the large rocks. There were about two to three wooden tables and the couple made their way towards one of them which was beside the railing so they could see the ocean clearly.

"Why do you love the ocean so much?" Sasuke decided to break the comfortable silence around them.

"It calms me; I don't know…I just love looking at nature…" Sakura replied softly, her eyes never leaving the ocean and Sasuke found it hard to take his eyes off of her.

And before he knew it, he was leaning towards her but stopped just inches away from her lips, their breaths mingling. It was like asking her for permission which was downright absurd given that he had kissed without her approval whatsoever. But she just couldn't inch away from that daring lip. Gosh, she already felt like a mouse trapped within a cat's paw what more does he want? And with the awakening of her aggressive side, without much thought she just crashed her lips against his.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her forwardness as her hands came to rest on his shoulders while his were frozen behind her back. Regaining his own composure, Sasuke tilted his head to a side, deepening the kiss and ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her back arch though her front quite didn't touch his and that was agonizing. He wanted her body to press against his, to feel her warmth.

The sun was set and it was dark, her mother would be looking for her she knew it, but she could care less about that right now cause the only thing in her mind right now was Sasuke and Sasuke and again, Sasuke. She felt his hands come down to her hips, lazily running down and under her skirt, feeling the smooth skin of her thigh.

Oho! Getting cocky, are we? Well, two could play the game and Sakura as hell wasn't going to lose to him in this.

Without breaking the kiss, she stood up from her spot and sat on his lap, legs on either side of him and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her actions as her chest brushed against his in a very teasing manner. She was one helluva aggressive one and he wondered how she would be like in bed, this feisty one.

Oh god, he felt warmth spread in his stomach at that thought.

XXXX

Mikoto Uchiha and Mika Uchiha were in the middle of a competition to see who could make better flower arrangements when the older woman's phone began to ring.

"Oh hello, Mebuki-san." Her voice was filled with utter delight.

 _"Good evening, Mikoto-san."_ The woman on the other end wasn't much better, in fact, she sounded a bit more excited than Mikoto. _"I was wondering if Sakura-chan is still there? She hasn't come home yet."_ The woman chuckled.

"Sakura-chan? No, I told Sasuke kun to…" her voice trailed off as a possible scenario crossed her mind. "Oh my goodness, could they be out on a date?" she heard the fashion designer gasp. "Because they left after a while we finished lunch and it's almost time for dinner now."

 _"I see, Mikoto-san. Thanks for informing me. The kids are making much progress now, aren't they?"_ Mebuki giggled.

"Oh yes they are." Mikoto couldn't help the amusement in her eyes.

 _"Goodnight, Mikoto-san."_

"Goodnight, Mebuki-san."

"I can already guess." Mika replied to her grinning mother-in-law.

"Oh Mika, Mika, Mika. Aren't they just the cutest?"

Uchiha Mika sighed at her mother-in-law's antics but she couldn't help the smile that crept up its way on her pretty face.

"I'm jealous, really." Itachi's voice startled both women and the first born chuckled. "Din' mean to do that." He shrugged, leaning against the doorway of his room.

"Oh Itachi-kun! Welcome home!" his mother chirped as she stood up and walked over to his eldest son to give a peck on his cheek. "I'll leave you guys to some privacy too." she winked at both of them and pushed Itachi into room and closed the door as she left.

The couple heard her humming.

"Is she high?" Itachi asked innocently.

"Itachi!" Mika gasped. The Uchiha daughter-in-law smiled nonetheless. Standing up from the floor, Mika walked over to her husband and helped him remove his suit jacket. "Mother just found out that Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan went on a date."

"Really now?" he asked loosening his tie.

"Mhm." Mika walked over to the walk-in closet on the other side of the room, the view clear from the bed and hung the jacket on. "Mebuki-san called to see if Sakura-chan was….mhmm…" the moment she turned around to go back to where her husband was, he was already behind and kissing gingerly on the lips the moment she turned around.

"You're very ardent today, dear husband." She breathed on his lips, hands resting on his half-bare chest.

"You have yet to see, my dear. Yet to see." He went straight for her neck, planting feather light kisses on her smooth skin, one hand on her back and the other in her silky locks.

XXXX

He parked outside her mansion. She could still feel her heart beating like thunder in her ears and it won't really come out as a surprise to her if Sasuke heard it.

"Th-thank you." She managed to whisper. "For the ride." Her lips were trembling, hell her whole being was shaking like a leaf and she clutched her sling bag harder.

He didn't reply so, with shaking hands, Sakura managed to find the door handle and the moment she was about to open, Sasuke grabbed her upper arm and yanked her into his body, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. With that force of his pull, her hand automatically went for his chest, and she was surprised to feel his heart beating just as rapidly as hers. Maybe faster.

"Goodnight." He whispered, breath fanning her lips.

"Night…" she managed to gasp and smiled when he landed another kiss on her forehead.

She walked into her home feeling giddy and in seventh heaven. She heard Sasuke drive away when she entered through her front door.

Sakura frowned when her mother stood in the middle of the living of the room, her hands on her hips with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Well?" she asked tapping a foot on the ground that grin never leaving her face.

"Well what?" Sakura asked, trying to sound annoyed but ultimately failing since the moment she had with her fiancé was just too blissful for her to be anything but happy.

"How'd your date go?"

Sakura rolled her eyes though mentally, she wondered how the woman knew. But then again, her mother never ran out options.

"What makes you think we went on a date?" she walked casually over to the staircase at the corner of the living room.

"Because you weren't home until now and Sasuke wasn't either?"

"We could be miles apart, mom. I didn't know how you came up with that hypothesis." Sakura took about three stairs up and stopped, her mind going back to how Sasuke's beat felt against her palm.

He felt something for her too.

"I think I love him, Bara-chan."

Mebuki Haruno watched her only daughter walk up the stairs. She wasn't expecting _that._ The nickname was back but what froze her on spot was her confession. She was happy truly; she didn't have to worry about her daughter remaining as a maiden for the rest of her life. Well, considering that she hasn't had a single boyfriend till the age of 18, she was beginning to get worried. But deep down, Mebuki wished that she wouldn't ever experience the heartbreak she had to endure.

If the engagement remains until they get married, then she wished that Sakura would be the only person Sasuke Uchiha will ever fall in love. Even after marriage, even after having children, she wished that her daughter won't be cheated on.

She'd do anything and everything to keep her daughter happy. She was the only child she had, after all.

XXXX

It's been already a week since Sasuke had acknowledged his feelings for his pink-haired (a bit of blue too) fiancée. The exams ended only yesterday and given that he was a genius, though not on par with Shikamaru he had been pretty content with how life was going. He and Sakura had gone on dates. Sometimes with Naruto and Hinata on double dates and the media wouldn't just stop gossiping about them. He had accidently seen an article, it caught his eyes because the cover had Sakura and him on it, that had written about the way he looks at his fiancée. How does he look at her? Wasn't it always the usual?

Well, he could hardly give a damn about what those reporters talk about. Most of the time it was shit and some groundless rumor. So who cares? Yeah, really, who cares?

He was driving to Haruno Bank when Sakura had called him to pick her up after a class with her father on bank management or something like that. But what he hadn't expected to see was a certain redhead beside her car, just beside the spot he had been thinking to park his car.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun!" she chirped when the raven-haired teen stepped out.

"Hn."

"Aw c'mon now, we haven't had a decent conversation since like what? Since that blind date our parents sent us on." She let out a humorless laugh.

And he glared at her. For bringing up that damned date.

Without replying, he turned to go but a hand on his elbow stopped him. He tilted his head to a side.

"Listen…" she began in a much serious voice, retracting her hand back and he turned fully to face her. "About that coffee during that time…I'm sorry." She raised her head to meet his eyes and then he saw her look at something behind him over his shoulder. If the sun above them wasn't playing tricks on him, he saw a ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

"I'm truly sorry. I really am." The grip she had on his arm tightened and she took a step closer to him. His hand immediately ran to her upper arm to yank her away.

"Hold still Sasuke-kun." She whispered with a malicious grin on her face that was the least bit attractive and he pushed her away.

"All done!" she chirped merrily and swung her clutch as she walked in a runway fashion towards the building.

He honestly had no idea what was wrong with that crazy woman.

XXXXX

Haruno Mebuki was driving towards her husband's office, humming to the song that was coming from the radio, her hoop earrings rocking back and for the as she bobbed her head to the rhythm. She turned the music off when she parked her silver Mercedes Benz at the parking lot. She grabbed a small hand mirror to see if she was looking good enough.

Pink lipstick not smeared.

 _Check!_

Eyeliner and Mascara not faded.

 _Check!_

No stray hairs popping out.

 _Check!_

Everything was ok and she definitely looked like a fashion designer in a pair of pink palazzo pants and loose, sleeveless white top with a V neckline. Her white platform heels were still clad on her feet which surprised the older woman since this time, upon entering, she hadn't thrown them off. Grabbing her matching handbag and white-framed sunglasses she was about to open the door and get off when he saw Sasuke standing about a car's distance away. She smiled brightly. Today was all too good to be true but then her smile came crushing down when she saw the redhead standing in front of him. At first, she had thought that she was just a friend but then she began to get closer. Her eyes grew wide when she saw them kiss. At least, that's what it looked like from the angle she got to see them. Her hand on the handle hardened when he saw Sasuke grabbing her arm.

The fond memories of her daughter resurfaced again.

 _Flashback-_

 _A four year old Sakura was lying on her mother's lap as she hummed a beautiful tone for the child to lull into a sweet-dreamed sleep._

 _"Do you like it, Sakura-chan?" Mebuki asked with a gentle smile on her face._

 _"Yes!" little Sakura gasped, large green eyes glistening in content. "But mother…" she frowned and Mebuki found her quick mood swings amusing. "What does Sakura mean?"_

 _"Cherry blossom, my dear. You can see it during spring."_

 _"Oh." Her small mouth formed a large 'O', and Mebuki wanted to squish her baby girl. "Then let's call you Bara!" she exclaimed._

 _"Bara?" Mebuki echoed._

 _"Uhn! Bara means rose, right? I am the cherry blossom and you will be the rose, the queen." Mebuki couldn't help but laugh heartily._

 _"Ok, Sakura-chan!"_

 _"Bara-chan!"_

 _"Sakura-chan!"_

 _"Bara-chan."_

 _Happy laughter echoed throughout the large home._

Mebuki felt her eyes tear up at the memory. She cannot let her baby get hurt. Not when she knew how much it'd hurt her. She simply can't allow this. She needed to have a word with the young Uchiha. When she saw the redhead leave, she opened the door but stopped at once when she saw her daughter, all bubbly and happy running towards the waiting Uchiha.

She watched as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and watched Sasuke drive away, taking her precious daughter with him.

XXXX

To say that the country's best designer walk into her living room at the time she was bored made her happy would be an understatement. Mikoto Uchiha was utterly and completely delighted when she saw Mebuki Haruno walk in full grace and the lady of the Uchiha household was quick to brew some tea for them both.

"How do you do, Mebuki-san?" Mikoto asked cheerfully.

"Good. I see that the house is very deserted" Mebuki brought the jasmine flavored tea to her lips and inhaled the sweet aroma. Mikoto's tea was absolutely wonderful.

"Yes. My husband is at work, so is my son. Mika went out with her friends and Sasuke's out too."

Mebuki almost felt guilty for the news she bring knowing that, that cheerful and happy demeanor will be gone the moment she reveal the reason why she was at the Uchiha mansion.

"So, what brings you at this hour, without notice? I could have made something to feel more homey." She chuckled.

Hear it comes. Mebuki placed the tea cup back on the coffee table and looked at the other woman straight in the eye.

"Sakura-chan is in love with Sasuke-kun." She said in a low voice.

Mikoto's eyes lit up even further, those dark ebony eyes growing wide.

"Really? That's wonderful news! Did Sakura-chan tell you, Mebuki-san?"

"Yes, and that is why I want to call this engagement off." She said in a stronger voice.

"Excuse me?" the Uchiha matriarch sat frozen in her seat.

* * *

 **A/N; told you the drama begins. I hope it was ok.**

 **Please read and review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Bad blood

Chapter 8 –Love me like you –

* * *

Sasuke was at class. The last day of school before summer break. There was only one semester remaining until graduation. Then from there it'll be college and training under Itachi to become the next CEO when their father retires while Itachi will be taking his position as the chairman. It'd be smooth sailing from now on.

Life was pretty fine right now and he saw no reason why it wouldn't be. He had loving parents though his father was a bit distant –sometimes annoying – but still, he knew they loved him. Stupid and lazy friends who had always been there for him. A beautiful, caring and annoying fiancée who loved him –he could tell she did –dearly.

After lunch break was over, all the students ran towards the noticeboard outside each class that displayed a copy of the exam results. He wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru coming up first but he was surprised that someone had stolen his place as the _second_.

His surprise grew more –though his face remained impassive –as he saw his fiancée as the second place while he was third. By a point five's difference. The young Uchiha raised a brow. She was….

 _Annoying._

He turned around with a grunt and walked back to class. There was no guarantee that teachers will bother teaching today. Not when everyone was more interested in chatting about what they'd be doing during the holidays. The dark haired teen walked over to his seat and flopped down, hands thrusting deep into his pockets.

He felt…content. Something he hasn't felt in ages. He never remembered feeling this relaxed. What was so different about his life now that made him feel so serene? Only the addition of Sakura. Was she that influencing on his life? So much that he felt things he didn't know existed?

What was so special about her?

She was beautiful alright. Hot even, with a body that would kill for. Exotic pink hair and alluring apple green eyes framed by thick and long lashes that make it hard to look away. But he knew that wasn't what drew him to her. There was something about her. Something he couldn't quite yet identify. He knew he felt something for her. Other than lust for her body, the sensual attraction.

No, there was something else. Warmth. Her body radiated a caring demeanor that soothed his nerves and eased the tenseness. Her feelings were deep and explosive. She could be quite overprotective of people she loves. And she wasn't ready to hide injustice, what she believed was right. She spoke for herself and stood for herself and others. Selfless as she put others before her.

That was why. It was her inner beauty that drove him mad, demanded that he fall for her. It wasn't the beauty everyone sees that made him interested in her. It was what only a countable few could see, people like him, family and friends.

Sakura was a beauty in and out.

And he wasn't going to deny the feelings that were stirring within him.

XXXX

To say that Sakura was happy would be an understatement. She was in seventh heaven, cloud nine. Her life was perfect as it is right now and she wouldn't trade the world for the happiness she felt. She came in second place in her studies that was actually first since the whole country knew the Naras were geniuses, beating Sasuke at that. Her fiancé's Uchiha pride must be very hurt. She giggled at that thought. A grumpy Sasuke was so funny to pick on.

Anyways, she's got good friends who cared her like a mother hen.

And she finally knew that Sasuke felt the same as she did.

It'd be smooth sailing from now on.

The roseate hopped up and down in her shining pink converse, hair bouncing up and down as she did so. She didn't know where she was going lost in her happy thoughts until she noticed that she was in the back alley of the school, walking towards the staircase that led to the terrace of the sports building. She fondled with her necklace as she hopped on the first stair.

"Eternal love, huh?" she looked up with a smile, eyes glistening in raw happiness at the redhead who stood atop the stairs, descending slowly.

"Uh-huh." Karin won't be able to ruin her mood today.

The redhead narrowed her equally red eyes at her when she came to stop at the stair right up next where Sakura stood. She folded her arms across her chest, annoyed that the pink haired heir looked so happy. She had fooled her mother the other day but somehow, that didn't felt enough. She had heard about Mebuki Haruno's stubbornness and she knew the woman wouldn't give up on the engagement so easily. It was the Uchihas after all. Anger boiled within her body like a wildfire for some unknown reason.

And before she knew it, she pushed the Haruno heir backwards, sending her to the ground. Looking at her so happy just didn't feel right. She wanted to see her suffer. She wanted to see her miserable.

"What's your problem?!" Sakura demanded dusting herself as she stood up.

"You are my problem!" Karin hissed and grabbed a handful lock of Sakura's hair, banging her onto the wall.

Sakura struggled against her grip, her face scrunched up against the wall, palms resting on either side of her head. She kicked the girl in the belly and Karin was quick to retract her hand, clutching the part where she had kicked.

"Look. I don't want to fight you." She spoke in a firm tone, looking at the Uzumaki straight in the eyes.

Without heeding her words, Karin leaped towards the roseate, slapping her on the cheek. Her hand stuck on the necklace as it came back to her side, sending the silver and the piece of diamond spiraling to the ground.

"Bitch." The redhead mumbled under her breath and walked away.

Sakura glared at her back. If glares could kill, she'd be dead a million times over now. She huffed, straightening her hair and turned to ascend the stairs once more. Her hand went to her neck, taking hold of air. With a light gasp she looked down at her chest hoping to find the necklace there but was met with the fabric of her uniform. She turned back, panicked eyes penetrating the ground for the silver that'd glisten under the sunlight. If it didn't, then the diamond surely will. She searched under the stairs, all over the place for the gift given by Sasuke's mother. That piece of jewelry was something she had begun to treasure and she felt her eyes watering unconsciously. Damn tears. She didn't want to cry. Not over a necklace.

But it had been so special.

Sighing, she took the stairs to the terrace and cried. Covering her face within her palms. She already missed the presence of that necklace. How was she going to tell Mikoto that she lost the necklace, that someone took it from her? She'd probably say that she was clumsy and careless.

She felt a presence behind but before she could turn around, the scent of that person invaded her nostrils.

Oh Sasuke.

She wanted to cry in his arms, even though he'd think she was stupid and most of all, annoying but she wanted to, nevertheless. Her tears stopped, lips slightly parted as something shining brightly appeared in front of her. She wanted to burst into another batch of tears. This time out of joy, of course.

Sasuke clasped the necklace behind her neck as she lifted her hair to give access more easily. He had to admit that it looked beautiful on her. Like she was worthy of that –and more. He placed his hands on her shoulders gingerly, running down the curve of her waist and intertwining his fingers on her belly as his chin came to rest on her left shoulder.

The roseate sniffed.

Sasuke had sort of witnessed what Karin did and he was angry. If she wanted to play dirty tricks then she should have come to him. He'd give her a good lecture –maybe not. Considering that he wasn't the perfect person for words much less a lecture, he might have to settle for glaring. Which, of course he does best.

"Sakura." The Uchiha heir sighed, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"What?" she asked trying to sound grumpy but the smile never left her face.

"Hn."

He kissed her on the cheek where Karin had slapped.

XXXX

Sakura walked into yet another argument of her parents when she came back from school. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying since they were in their bedroom and she was shoving away her shoes at the main foyer. She had such a wonderful day at school today so she should have at least expected something like this to happen when she came back. It had been some time since her parents hadn't fought. Not since the announcement of her engagement. Then why start now?

Sighing as she walked over to the wooden stairs that led to her floor, Sakura managed to grasp some words her mother screamed.

"–because of this engagement with the Uchihas."

Were they talking about her?

She was a curious person by nature so she couldn't quite help it as she took silent steps towards her parents' bedroom.

"Why would she be, damnit?!" her father demanded, looking utterly exasperated.

"Because she loves Sasuke!" her mother screamed.

Like she always did, Sakura watched them from the split between the door and doorframe.

"That was why you did it? That was why you told Mikoto that? That was why you fucking called this engagement off?!" Kizashi's voice rose with each word.

Why couldn't his wife understand? If their daughter loved Sasuke then wasn't it all the more reason why they should continue on with the engagement? Why would she want to break it up?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked softly, pushing the door open slowly.

She couldn't believe her ears. That wasn't what she heard, right? It was a mistake right? They were still engaged right? Her mother didn't call if off, right? _Right?_

"Sakura-chan." Both her parents chorused, absolutely shocked.

"Tell me that's not true!" she bellowed.

"Honey…" Mebuki reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura took a step back. "Did you….did you really called it off?" she asked, tears running freely down her face.

"I asked Mikoto-san –"

"Yes she did. She called it off."

Kizashi cut his wife off.

"You stay out of our conversation!" Mebuki yelled at her husband.

"No _you_ stay out, Mebuki. You're the one who called it off. Knowing that Sakura loves Sasuke, _you_ cancelled. What? 'Keep the financial help but cancel the engagement'? It is my company, damn it! I do what _I_ want with it!"

"I did it for her!" Mebuki pointed a finger at Sakura. "I didn't want her to get hurt! I wanted her to be happy!"

So this was it. Her mother thought Sasuke would cheat on her. What made her think like that? Because her dad did that to her? Because her father kept a mistress?

"Not everybody is dad." She found herself whispering before she could control herself.

"Wh-what?" Mebuki looked at her with wide eyes. Kizashi tensed.

"Sasuke won't do that. Not everybody cheats!" she shouted, sobbing loudly.

"How…how…when did you know?" Kizashi asked in a stern voice he never used with her daughter.

"Do you even deserve to know the answer?" she looked at her father in disbelief. Is that all he could say right now?

"Sakura…" Mebuki began.

"Don't talk to me!"

She stormed out of the room, wiping the tears furiously. She shut the door to her room as loudly as possible and began a cold shower.

She told her mother that she loved because she wanted her mother to understand. She wanted her mother to be the first person she tells. Her friends had found out without her telling them. She didn't tell her mother that she loved Sasuke so that she could cancel the engagement.

XXXX

Sasuke parked his car at the immense garage in the Uchiha estate and hopped out, not even bothering to open the door of his convertible. He pressed on the lock button as he walked into the mansion. Upon crossing the main foyer to ascend the stairs that led to his room, Sasuke stopped when the grump voice of his father called to him.

"Come here." He turned and walked into the living room, taking a seat beside his mother who was fidgeting and biting her fingernails.

"Your wish has been granted, little brother." Uchiha's always get to the point. Sasuke raised a brow but before anyone could say anything the lady of the household interrupted.

"I know you like Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. But you know, it's just Mebuki-san…Mebuki-san is…" Mikoto trailed off with a sigh. She didn't know how to break the news to her youngest.

"Are you sure you heard right, dear?" Fugaku asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Mikoto shot him look.

"Honey!" she turned to face the man in the arm chair that was her husband. "Are you questioning my ability to hear?"

"No dear. It's just that I don't understand."

"Me neither." Mika's soft voice rang in the silence that came after Fugaku's words.

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin.

"I mean Mebuki-san did say that Sakura-chan likes Sasuke-kun. Then why would she want to call the engagement off?"

Sasuke's eyes visibly widened. He knew they were talking about Sakura since his mother mentioned her mother's name but this was…unexpected. Sure he wanted the engagement to be called off at the beginning but he didn't know he'd be falling for his fiancée. And right now, if he was being genuinely honest; Sasuke didn't think he wanted to call it off.

He did like his fiancée. _A lot_. He was sure of it. Maybe at some point he will fall _in love_ with her.

"She said she didn't want Sakura-chan to get hurt and she asked me to give an answer quickly before she informs the press. What do we do?" Mikoto was on the verge of tears as she bit her nails. "Sakura-chan is a wonderful girl."

"We give them what they want of course." Itachi spoke up making Sasuke's head jerk up at him. "Let's break this off. Father?"

"I guess so. I will give Kizashi a call." The older man picked his smartphone out. "I need you at my office in a while, Itachi." He stood up and left.

Sasuke felt his blood boil. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists atop his knees. The situation consisted of _him_. It was _about_ him. It _involved_ him. Didn't he have the right to at least say what was on his mind? Let them know _his_ opinion? But there they went, deciding for him as if he wasn't even there. He had tried to be acknowledged by his father and brother and still, after all these years, they didn't think he was worthy enough to hear an explanation, his opinion in matters that included him the most? What was their problem?

It was his engagement and he will be the one to say whether or not it be broken or called off. But then again, this whole thing started without his consent. Without him knowing a thing.

Sasuke stood up and walked into his room, ignoring his mother and sister-in-law's calls.

He slumped on the king sized bed unceremoniously with a sigh, one hand on his forehead while the other spread out on the side. All this was giving him a headache. Should he proceed with his father and brother's decisions or should he rebel? Fight for what belongs to him? That'd clearly upset his father.

But couldn't he have something he wants? For once?

He could give up on Sakura. That'd be easy given that his feelings weren't that deep yet. But then again, she was the only person whom he had developed _any_ feelings at all –family is an exception.

His I-phone S6 vibrated from his pocket and Sasuke pulled it out, staring at the number before sliding to answer.

 _"Sasuke…"_ Will he be able to give up on her? The Uchiha heir closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

"Yes?" will he be able to fight for her?

 _"Did you hear?"_ her voice was meek and soft and it didn't take long for the raven haired teen to know that she had been crying.

 _Will_ he fight for her?

"Yes."

 _"T-then? What…what will you…do?"_ what will he do? What's he going to do? What will be the consequences of his actions, be it either choice?

He could feel his head throbbing as he thought about the decisions and their possible consequences. He didn't want Sakura to get hurt. But that was all this break up is about. Because her mother didn't want Sakura to get hurt, she wanted to call the engagement off. But why would she get hurt?

Just then, the day when Sasuke had gone to pick Sakura up from her father's company flashed across his mind. He had met Karin there and he hadn't forgotten about that sly smile she gave him. And in that moment, he knew that redhead was the one who caused all this mess.

The behind the scene bitch!

Sasuke clutched his jaws so hard he heard the grinding of his teeth against each other.

"I'm coming to get you."

Sasuke stood up, changed, shoved his wallet, keys and smartphone in his pocket, wrapped a coat around him and drove outta the mansion.

XXXX

Sakura was confused. She looked at her smartphone when the line went dead. A smile spread across her face. They were going to rebel and she hadn't done that in a very long time. This was going to be fun. The stubborn woman she is, Sakura promised herself that she will not stop until either of their parents decide that this _engagement_ will remain. Yes, she has decided.

Jumping of the bed, wearing only her undergarments, Sakura dashed into her closet and grabbed the first piece of clothing she could touch along with a navy trench coat. She sprayed some perfume on her and ran out without bothering to put on any makeup, grabbing a pair of black stiletto-heeled sandals with an elastic strap around her instep and ankles, on the way.

With the heels in her hands so that she won't make any noise while going down, Sakura took deliberate and careful steps down the wooden stairs. As she came down, she gave a peep in her parent's bedroom through the open door. Her father was beside the table in their room and mother was sitting on the edge of the bed, her smartphone pressed to her ear and Sakura let out a relieved sigh. She quickly darted away but stopped right at the front door when her phone rang loudly. She cursed for not being smart enough to put her phone into silent mode.

She slid the green button to the left and quickly ran out of the door. She cursed again, when the electric door lock opened with a loud sound.

"Sakura-chan?" she heard her mother call and ran into the front yard and out of the black gates.

She opened the door to Sasuke's passenger seat and shoved in with a sigh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, ending the call.

"Mom almost caught me." She answered the silent question on his face.

Without further ado, the Uchiha heir drove away. His mind occupied with so many thoughts as he drove mindlessly. Within the few minutes that took him to reach Sakura's house, he had gotten almost a hundred calls and messages from his family. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now. Especially his family.

"Where are we going?" Sakura's voice broke his reverie.

"I don't know." he replied after a moment.

"I..." Sakura hesitated for a moment. "I have an apartment on other side of the city."

"Hn?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she guessed that it was his way of asking her to clarify.

"I got it as a gift from my grandmother on my birthday. My parents don't know about it." Sasuke smirked.

Conniving woman, huh?

"It's about an hour drive from here." She leaned forward in her seat and entered the address in the GPS. "But…" Sasuke turned to look at her. "They can track my phone."

"Hn." With another grunt, Sasuke pushed the button that set the roof of his convertible off and extended his hand out to her while the other was swiftly placed on the steering wheel.

Sakura raised her brows at his hands and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Your phone." He said and with much hesitation, she gave to him only to have her eyes pop out of its sockets.

The moment Sasuke caught hold of her smartphone; the dark-haired teen threw it out on the road.

"What the hell, Uchiha?!" she screamed.

"It's just you and me, Sakura." He said in a softer tone. It was a tone she never heard him use before.

And Sakura wondered if this break up was a huge blow to him more than it was to her. Sasuke wasn't one for showing his emotions very freely. Sakura knew something must have happened for him to act the way he was now. A past relationship, perhaps? But she never heard him being in a relationship before, not even from his friends. Was it a problem within the family? She wanted to find out what made him turn into the cold jerk he is now but she knew better than to pry. She'll wait until he tells her on his own accord. She'd wait patiently until then.

But still, Sasuke going against his parents and coming for her made the roseate very uneasy. This was the Uchihas she was dealing with. They were stubborn, arrogant and put their pride first above all things. And Fugaku as hell do not accept mistakes. He wanted _perfection_ , even from his sons. What would he do when he realizes that Sasuke was going to rebel against him? He could do anything and everything in the whole world to find him and drag him back to the Uchiha estate. It'd be just a piece of cake for the Uchiha patriarch. But it was them who needed her father's financial aid. It was the Uchiha Enterprises that was on the verge of going bankrupt. She wanted to tell him that but Sakura knew it wasn't her place to do so.

Her father was the strongest bank owner, the largest in the industry and it'd be difficult for the Uchiha's to find a new back up without revealing confidential information. Fugaku trusted her father and that trust was what kept Uchiha Enterprises going forward, helping them gain their equilibrium back. And it wasn't likely that they will call the engagement off anytime soon. At least not until Uchiha Enterprises is back to their former glory. That was how businesses worked.

And….she didn't know what to think.

They arrived sooner than she had estimated their arrival. But then again, her fiancé was a monster when it came to driving. They parked far from where her apartment was and they walked with Sakura directing.

Sakura let out contented sigh when she saw the penthouse apartment on the cliff by the beach given to her by her lovely jewel of a grandmother.

"This is yours?" Sasuke's voice brought her back from her daydreams.

"Yes!" she replied breathily.

Sakura pressed the code on the electric lock and opened the door, extending a hand inside as she turned to look at Sasuke.

"After you, your majesty."

Sasuke scoffed as he stepped inside. The apartment was humungous. The moment he stepped through the door, he noticed that there was a rack where he kept his shoes and a small hallway. He walked through it and felt his breath hitch. All worries and stress left his body as he ran his eyes over the place. On his left, there was a kitchen with an island counter of black granite. Right up ahead was the large living room, a rectangular glass covering half of the roof giving him a good view of the sky and the ocean. On his right was the king sized bed with baby pink covers, cushions and snow white pillows, barely concealed by the lace canopy hanging from the ceiling.

"You like it?" Sakura asked coming to stand beside him.

"Aa." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

There was a sliding door on the glass side of the wall, and Sasuke's feet began to take him there. He slid the door open, the cool wind from the horizon ruffling his midnight locks. The tiles were hot under the sun but he didn't mind it as he walked to the couch and a coffee table under a roof, his eyes never leaving the blue and white crystalline rectangular pool. It was so large their whole class will fit in, no problem.

He sat on the couch that was facing the ocean, legs propped on the glass fence. He tried to let his mind go back to the pressing events occurring right now but nothing happened. He felt so peaceful. This place was a stress reliever.

This was what Sakura's life was like. Peaceful and so serene, calm and radiating warmth. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. And before he knew it, Sasuke fell into a peaceful slumber.

XXXX

"Sasuke?" he opened his eyes slowly when he heard Sakura's voice. "Dinner's ready." She smiled softly.

He got up and looked at his surroundings. The sun was setting and boy, wasn't that an awesome sight. The sky was painted in a hue of purple, hot pink red, orange and blue. He looked back at Sakura, whose face was glistening under the sun's dying rays. Hair disheveled as she tried to keep it stacked together with a chopstick.

She was….beautiful.

He had known that. But there was a feeling that wasn't there before. Protectiveness. He didn't want anyone else to touch her. Possessiveness? That was a trait in all the Uchihas. And he was no exception. Why did he fall for her? When he had hated her from the moment he saw her?

Because she was different? Not really. She was different, yes. She wasn't a shrieking fan girl and he respected her for that. There was something about her. He still needed to figure it out.

"There bathroom's right there." She pointed to where the large bed was and Sasuke noticed a wooden door a feet away from it.

He nodded and walked inside.

Sakura walked after him, sliding the glass door close. The air was less chilly indicating that summer really was here. The roseate took the three steps up from the living room into the kitchen. She placed the spaghetti she made on the island counter and two wine glasses. Sakura then walked through another wooden door in the kitchen and lit the light inside illuminating the very many bottles of wine –mostly from France – that were sorted carefully by year on either side of the closet-sized room walls. She happily grabbed a French one from the corner most rack where the eldest ones were.

Sasuke was already seated on one of the stools and Sakura poured some red wine into his glass which he gratefully drank in one go.

"Really?" she asked raising a brow and filled his glass half full again.

The dinner went silently but it was comfortable.

"You're a good cook." He complimented as he watched her put the plates in the dishwasher.

"I know, I know." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke stood up, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She felt so small and delicate in his arms. He felt her lean against him and he decided that she liked it so he tightened his grip. From where he stood behind her, he could feel the necklace in all its glory. It now felt like he was the one who gave her. He let his eyes search for the ring on her finger and was surprised to see it still there.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it off of her finger. Sakura gasped but he silenced her with his lips before she could utter a word. She melted, Sakura knew it. Sasuke was capable of making her turn into jelly, a gooey mess right then and there if he wanted to. That penetrating gaze that burns her soul and those hands, capable and talented hands roaming all over body, shoving the trench coat she still was wearing off of her shoulders and down to the floor as he led her to the living room without breaking the kiss.

The hand at the back of her head ran down to her hips where it stopped for a minute or two before his right hand descended further down, caressing the smooth skin of her thigh. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the couch she fell on the L shaped sofa, hair sprawling behind her. She groaned when he looked at her. Damn him and his smirk. When he slowly lowered himself above her, teasingly, Sakura knew she wasn't going to fall for his charm and she wasn't going to lose to him.

The roseate pulled him by his collar and kissed him again, passionate and hard. Sasuke was quick to respond and he ran his hands on her sides, feeling the curves atop the white dress shirt she wore. He left her lips, raining down feather light kisses on her chin and jaw and neck. His hands worked on its way to undo her buttons in which he succeeded in doing only two when Sakura flipped him over, sitting on his abdomen. She short shorts she wore did nothing to help his situation. Sakura giggled and ran her hands slowly over his body until she came to his hair, stopping there and massaging his scalp. He grunted in approval, his eyes never leaving her lips and when she bent down towards his face giving him the perfect view of her red bra with lace on top of it, his breath left him for good.

 _Damn!_

She bent down to kiss him again and he was more than eager to respond, his hands exploring her curvaceous body. She wasn't a model for nothing and he could see now.

The fire burning within them forced to take drastic measures.

The silence within the room was broken by a sudden clap of lightning outside and Sakura shivered. Sasuke brought her closer, arms wrapping around her protectively, as their clothes began to scatter away. Slowly, dark clouds began to spread in the night sky and soft rain began to fall. It started quietly and gently, caressing the air erotically, licking at the side of the buildings, sucking at the soft grass and kissing all the corners of the night.

It was a hot, wanton and sensuous rain, slowly sliding down until the tempo began to intensify changing into a pounding storm that demanded with as much ferocity plunging down harder and harder until it exploded in a burst of thunder washing everything away in a wave of euphoria.

Sasuke's smartphone on the island counter kept on ringing.

XXXX

Mikoto was pacing back and forth in the living room, hands crossed and eyes tearing up every now and then. Itachi was seated at the couch while Fugaku remained impassive in the armchair. Mika was as worried as Mikoto was.

"Did he pick up?" Mikoto asked shakily. Itachi only shook his head and the woman moaned, on the verge of crying.

Thunder boomed outside again. How were they going to search for Sasuke in this storm?

"I…I can't lose him, Fugaku…" Mikoto turned her pleading eyes at her husband. "Not _again_ …" the tears she had been holding back fell in a thin, straight line from her dark eyes. Everyone looked down when she spoke those words.

"Sasuke is old enough to come home when it is late." The Uchiha patriarch replied, face showing nothing.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto shouted. "Aren't you the least bit worried?" she walked towards him.

When the older man showed no signs of replying Mikoto once again opened her mouth to yell at him when her mobile phone began to ring. Somewhat puzzled, she took it out from the pocket of her pants. Who would call her in the middle of the night?

 _"I know it's very shameless of me to call during this time of the night to ask you if you knew where my daughter is, Mikoto-san."_ Mebuki's voice, shaky and hesitant rang through her ears as she slid the green button to answer the call.

"Oh no dear. It's not. Not at all. In fact, we are having a similar situation here. We couldn't contact Sasuke since this afternoon. And we don't know where he is either." Mikoto answered gently.

 _"Afternoon? That was the same time Sakura left home. I called all her friends and they said they haven't seen her either. And when I tried her number again, they said her phone is switched off."_ A soft sniff that came after told the Uchiha matriarch that she was crying.

She could understand, as a mother, she could understand pretty well how she was feeling. And then, her eyes lit up in a potential possibility.

"Could…could they perhaps be together?" she asked in a soft voice, walking away from her family. "I tried Sasuke's friends too but they had no idea where he was. So. I'm betting on that one."

 _"I think so too…"_

"Don't worry, Mebuki-san. If they are together, I'm sure they will be fine. Get some sleep."

 _"I understand. Thank you, Mikoto-san. And about the engagement…"_ the woman on the next line exhaled deeply. _"…I hope we can talk about it tomorrow sometime?"_

"Yes, of course. How about lunch?" Mikoto was mentally jumping up and down.

 _"Lunch it is, then. Good night Mikoto-san."_

"Good night."

Mikoto went back to the living room, humming heartily and bid them all goodnight with a peck on each member of her family's cheeks.

Itachi and Mika stared blankly at their mother's–mother-in-law in Mika's case – quick mood swings.

What happened just now?

* * *

 **A/N; there you go! I hope it was to your expectations.**

 **And please, please review! Flatter me, curse me, criticize me, anything is fine but let me know what you thought about this chapter. Your reviews are what motivate me to write.**

 **The later my update will be if the reviews are less.**

 **Give me more more and long reviews, ne?**

 **But my eternal gratitude goes to all those who reviewed, followed and favorite. Really, thank you a lot! :D**

 **Gomen for any mistakes. I got no beta and am no native English speaker.**


End file.
